Best Friend's
by Kitkat122697
Summary: Eli,Jake,Clare,Alli,Drew,Adam,and Bianca are all best friends. Watch them go through romance,jealousy,bullying,and of course Drama. starts in Middle School. Rated T just incase
1. First day

**Hey guys its Kitkat. I thought I'd try writing a new story. I'm gonna take a little break on Degrassi In The Wild because I'm not sure what I'm gonna do with it. Sorry. A few things:**

**1. Clare,Eli,and Jake are all best friends.**

**2. They all grew up together.**

**3. Julia,Fitz,and K.C haven't happened...Yet...**

**4. Clare and Eli are just friends EClare does not exist. Neither does Cake.**

**5. Alli,Adam,and Drew are also all their good friends.**

**6. Right now they are all in Middle school, Clare,Adam,Alli in 7th grade. Eli,Jake,Drew 8th. Degrassi is for middle school and high school. Okay I think thats it. **

**Disclamier: I don't nor will I ever own Degrassi. I really wish I did. :(**

* * *

><p>Eli's POV<p>

"Baby boy wake up, it's time to get ready for your first day of 8th grade." Was the first thing I heard in the morning. I looked at the clock, _6:00am_. Ugh! I wish I didn't have school today. Or at all really. I got up and hopped in the shower. Once I was done I got dressed in the usual 'Dead Hand' tee, a pair of black skinnies and black converse.

"Eli, Jake is here!" I heard Cece yell from down stairs. Jake, my best friend well other than Clare,Adam,Drew,Alli,and Bianca. Anyway, Jake and I met when we were 5 because he just moved next door to me. 2 years later Clare moved across the street and we became a trio of best friends. Jake and I were very overprotective of Clare for some reason I think it was because I liked, well like her. I walked down stairs and greeted Jake with our special hand shake.

"Hey man ready for 8th grade?" I asked.

"Yeah it's gonna be epic!" He said enthusiastically. I chuckled at him and nodded.

"Lets go get Clare." I said to him grabbing an apple and walking out the door with Jake following. We walked across the street and rang the door bell. A few minutes Alli answered the door and shreiked.

"Come in." She said smiling and motioning us inside. I looked at Jake confused, and back at Alli. I didn't see Clare.

"Where's Clare?" I asked. She smiled.

"She's still getting ready, I'll go help her." She said walking up the stairs. I looked at Jake confused. Clare always wore her uniform and was ready before anyone else. What was taking her so long? I heard a loud shreik and an 'Ow' from upstairs. Alli walked down stairs smiling widly. I was about to say somthing when she put her hand up and said.

"Wait for it." I looked at the stairs where she was pointing and saw Clare walk down I had to do a double take and if I was drinking somthing I would've spit it on Alli. Clare wasn't in her uniform she was in a jean skirt, a blue tank top, and black flats, and was she? She's wearing make up! I looked at Jake and his mouth was hung open as he stared at her.

"Wow." I heard Alli say looking at our reactions. Clare blushed and smiled.

"Um, How do I look?" She asked nervously.

"I like it." Jake said. Her pink cheeks were now very, very red.

"You look nice." I said blushing myself.

"Thanks." She whispered looking down walking next to Alli. We still had 10 minutes before we had to leave for school. The door bell rang and I answered it revealing Adam and Drew. They walked in but stopped when they say Clare. They had the same reaction Jake and I had.

"Woah." Adam said.

"I know right. Alli did you make her do this?" He asked looking at Alli. I met Drew in 6th grade when he transfered into my math class. We became good friends and from that I met Adam who I could talk about comic books with for hours. I met Alli through Clare they knew eachother from 5th grade, Alli was loud and annoying at first but I got used to it and she is one of my good friends. Adam and Alli both like eachother but are to scared to admit it. Drew had his eyes on Bianca when he came to school and he invited her to the winter semi formal and from that they became a couple and have been ever since.

"Yes she did, she slept over and threw my uniform out in the middle of the night." Clare said glaring at Alli.

"Good job Alli." Adam said laughing.

"We should get going." I said noticing the time and walking out the door. Jake and Drew led the way talking about how 8th grade is gonna be amazing. Adam and Alli took the middle talking about their summers and flirting as usual. While Clare and I took the back walking in comfortable silence. I think everyone knows I like Clare except Alli and well Clare.

"You really do look nice." I whispered in her ear. She smiled and blushed. _Again._

"You don't look to bad yourself." She said giggling. Once we got to school we all stood outside watching all the little groups walking in. The 6 of us plus Bianca made our own group. We walked in and said our goodbyes. Clare and I had lockers near eachother so we walked together until homeroom.

"Well I should get to homeroom." Clare said smiling as she shut her locker. I hugged her and said 'Bye'. I walked to my homeroom and saw Drew and Bianca flirting. Drew turned to me and waved me over. I pulled up a chair and said hi to Bianca.

"So Eli, still crushing on Clare?" She asked. I looked at Drew who put his hands up in defense. "He didn't tell me it's just obvious." She said grinning.

"Oh, well yeah I am actually, but don't tell-"

"Anyone or you'll kill me, yeah I already know." She finished for me. I smirked as the bell rang signaling the start of 1st period. I walked to English class and smirked when Clare walked in. Even though she is in 7th grade she was always really smart and had a bunch of advanced classes. She smiled and sat behind me. I turned around and smirked at her.

"Nice to see you again." I said. She rolled her eyes and smiled. As our teacher Mrs. Stranger(1) walked in and began class.

"Hello class welcome to 8th grade advanced English. I'm Mrs. Stranger and I'll be your teacher for the year. I'm gonna try somthing different this year, you'll each have a partner who will edit all of your work throughout the year." She looked down and began asigning partners and I blanked out until I heard my name. "Goldsworthy and Edwards." And so on. I turned around and smirked at Clare who blushed and looked away. "Ok for your first asignment just write about yourself and have your partner edit it. It's due Thursday." She then went on to tell us what the rest of the year will be like. I just thought about how Clare was my partner which means more time together. I was brought out of my thoughts when the bell rang. I turned around and noticed Clare was already gone. _This is gonna be an interesting year._

* * *

><p>Adam's POV<p>

Today was already a good day. Alli was in almost all my classes except Math because she's super and I mean super smart. We were even partners in English, could the day get any better? I walked into the cafeteria and saw Alli sitting alone she saw me and waved me over. I walked over to her and sat across from her.

"Hey partner." I said smiling.

"Hey." She said blushing.

"Where's Clare?" I asked looking around.

"She's in the lunch line." Alli said pointing to Clare who had just got lunch and was heading over. She sat next to me and smiled.

"Hey guys." She said. I waved and Alli smiled.

"So how was your English class?" Alli asked Clare.

"Good Eli is my partner." She said blushing.

"I knew you liked him!" I whisper yelled.

"What, no, I-"

"Clare we all know you do I think the only people who don't know are the 8th graders." She said refering to Eli,Jake,Drew,and Bianca.

"Well I don't know kinda I guess." She said. I knew Eli liked her too but I wasn't gonna tell him because they need to tell eachother when they are ready. Just like I have to with Alli. I think she may like me but I'm gonna wait until I'm ready.

"Adam and I are partners in our class." Alli said matter-of-factly blushing. I smiled and nodded. Clare looked at us both weirdly and smiled.

"Well this year is gonna be interesting." Clare said smiling. _Yes, yes it is._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I'll leave it there let me know if you want me to continue. Again sorry about Degrassi In The Wild.<strong>

**(1) It's not Mrs. Dawes because they are only in 8th grade English.**

**Like it? **

**Love it?**

**Want some more of it?**

**R&R!**

**Love: Kitkat3**


	2. Meeting New People

**Okay so special thanks to...**

**DrewNdAdamTorres3 for being the first reviewer on this story. Thanks!**

**I forgot to mention a few things.**

**1. Adam is not an FTM**

**2. Clare has her long straight hair right now. I think thats all.**

* * *

><p>Jake's POV<p>

After 2nd period English, I walked into History and smiled when I saw Eli and Drew sitting next to eachother talking.

"Hey guys." I said pulling up a chair.

"Hey." They both replied.

"So who are your English partners?" I asked.

"Clare."

"Bianca." Drew said smiling. Of course they both get their crush/girlfriend.

"I got some girl named Imogen.(1)" I told them.

"I've never heard of her." Drew said, Eli nodded in agreement.

"Oh well, she seems nice." I told them as the teacher walked in and started class. I zoned out most of the period, we weren't doing anything anyway because the teacher was just going on about what the year would be like. Once the bell rang I was out the door and on my way to my locker. I looked to my left and saw Imogen at the locker 3 down from mine.

"Hey partner." I said waving. She looked at me and smiled waving.

"Hi." She said blushing.

"I know we don't really know eachother so would you like to sit with me and some friends at lunch?" I asked. She smiled and nodded.

"I would like that." She said closing her locker and waiting for me. I closed mine and held out my arm which she took and we walked off to lunch together.

* * *

><p>Drew's POV<p>

Eli,Bianca,and I were currently sitting at our table in the cafeteria waiting for Jake when he walked in with a girl I'd never seen before. They spotted us and made their way over.

"Hey guys this is my English partner Imogen." He said smiling.

"Hi." She said smiling and sitting next to Jake.

"Hey, I'm Bianca, this is Drew my boyfriend and our friend Eli." Bianca told her gesturing to each of us.

"Hey." Eli said, he wasn't all there today, I think it's because Clare is his partner in English and he's all excited.

"Hello." I said extending my hand for her to shake. She took it and shook my hand before falling into conversation with Jake. For the rest of lunch we just all talked except Eli who was staring at the corner of the room with a blank look on his face.

"Is he okay?" Imogen asked pointing at Eli.

"He's love sick." Jake said chuckling. Eli glared at him.

"Shut up!" He whisper yelled.

"I didn't say with who I just said you were." He said matter-of-factly.

* * *

><p>Clare's POV<p>

The rest of the day went by quickly, as I walked into my last period art class. I sat in an empty seat, and the one next to it was later filled by a boy named K.C who I met in my math class.

"Hi." He whispered as the other kids walked in and sat down.

"Hey." I said smiling. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alli and Adam walk in together laughing. I smiled because this was the only class all three of us had together. I had math and science with Adam, English with Eli, and history with Alli, and now art with Alli and Adam.

"Hey Clare." Alli said sitting next to me.

"Hey K.C." Adam said sitting next to him. They knew eachother from our math class.

"You know him?" Alli asked.

"Yeah he's in our math class." Adam told her pointing to me and him.

"Oh, hi I'm Alli." She said smiling.

"I'm K.C." He said smiling back. Our teacher walked in and started talking about what kind of projects we would be working on. After class I went to my locker to get my bag and saw Eli turning around the corner. I closed my locker and waited for him before walking out of the school to the picnic tables to wait for everyone else.

"So how was your first day of 7th grade?"

"Good I met some people. How was 8th grade?" I asked noticing Alli walk out of the school and over to us.

"Good." He mumbled before Alli made it over to us.

"Hey guys." She said smiling.

"Hi."

"Hey." Eli mumbled. I noticed Jake,Adam,Drew,and Bianca walking out of the school and over to us.

"I'd love to stay and chat but my moms here." Bianca said pointing to the parking lot.

"Wait, movie night Friday at my house?" Drew asked. She smiled and nodded. He turned to us and we all nodded. Every Friday night for the past 2 years we'd all go to someones house and watch movies and sleep over. Our parents were all cool with it because we were such good friends. This week was Drew and Adam's turn because last week was Jake's. We had an order for whose house we were going to. Which also means next week is Eli's turn.

"Bye." She said giving Drew a kiss on the cheek, waving and walking to the parking lot.

"Bye." We all waved.

"Jake!" We all turned to see a girl walking over to us whom I had never seen before.

"Oh hey." He said smiling at her, while she blushed. "Oh guys this is Imogen, Eli and Drew already know her. Imogen this is Adam, Drew's step-brother, Alli his friend,and Clare also a friend." She smiled and mumbled a quiet 'Hi'.

"Jake I was wondering when you wanted to work on our English papers."

"How about tomorrow after school, we can meet at the Dot." He suggested. She smiled and nodded.

"Sounds good." She said while turning and walking away.

"Jake has a girlfriend." Alli sang in a high pitched, annoying voice. Eli chuckled.

"Shut it you 2, I know both of your crushes so watch it." He said pointing at them. Both their eye's widened and they stopped laughing.

"You wouldn't." Alli said glaring at him.

"We all know I would so quiet." He said glaring back.

"Ok well I'm gonna head home." I said turning to walk away. A few seconds later I was joined by Eli.

"Hey." He said nervously.

"Uh, hi." I said confused._ Why is he nervous?_

"So do you wanna work on our English papers tonight?" He asked.

"Sure, your place?" I asked.

"Yeah, say 5:00?" He replied, I nodded. The rest of the walk home was quiet. I don't think anyone said anything. Once Alli,Adam,and Drew got to their neighborhood they all said their goodbyes walking into their houses. Eli,Jake,and I kept walking to our neighborhood in silence. Once we got there we said our goodbyes and hugged. I walked into my house and changed into some shorts and a t-shirt.

"Mom I'm going to Eli's tonight to work on our English asignment." I told her walking into the living room.

"It's only the first day. You have homework?" She asked looking up from her book. I nodded.

"Yes I have to write a paper about myself and Eli is my partner."

"Ok, whose house is movie night at this week?" She asked.

"Adam and Drew's." I said as Darcy walked through the door.

"Hey Darcy how was your first day." I asked.

"Great I met a bunch of people." She said smiling. Darcy is 3 years older than me so she is a Sophomore in Degrassi. She and my mom started talking about her day and I went back upstairs, to wait for it to be 5. I just decied to call and see if I could go over earlier.

* * *

><p>Eli's POV<p>

When I walked through the door I was greeted by Cece.

"Hey baby boy how was your first day?" She asked smiling.

"Good, can Clare come over later, so we can work on our English asignment shes my partner?" I asked.

"But you're a year older." Cece said confused.

"Clare is in my advanced English class." I said.

"Oh well sure." I nodded and the phone rang, Cece answered it.

"Oh hi Clare." She said and I held my hand out for the phone. "Here's Eli." She said handing me the phone.

"Hey."

"Hey, I was wondering if I could come over earlier, I'm bored." She said. I chuckled.

"Sure." I said saying goodbye and hanging up.

"Clare is on her way over." I told Cece. She nodded walking into the kitchen. I heard the door bell rang and I went to answer it revealing Clare.

"Hey, come in." I said gesturing her in. She walked in and waved to Cece as I pulled her into my room.

"So let's get to work shall we?" I said. She nodded and sat on the best next to me and we pulled out our papers and started working.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys I hope you enjoyed chapter 2. (1)I just want to say that Imogen is gonna be Jakes love interest because I personaly love Eclare so I'm gonna have Jake and Imogen a couple anyway. K.C well I'm not sure what I'm going to do with him yet. For now...<strong>

**Like it?**

**Love it?**

**Want some more of it?**

**R&R!**

**Love Kitkat3**


	3. BrotherlySisterly talks

**Hey guys. Ugh I keep forgetting things. **

**Clare doesn't need glasses so she never had them.**

**Conner,Dave,Wesley and all the other characters go to Degrassi I'm just not sure if I'm going to add them into the story.**

**Clare's parents aren't fighting or divorced. I'm not sure yet. If I'm still forgetting stuff let me know and I'll let you know..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi but I do own new converse! Anyway...**

* * *

><p>Eli's POV<p>

Clare and I were currently in my room trying to work on our English asignments but I wasn't sure what kind of details about myself to include so I asked Clare.

"Clare what should I add in this, like how personal should I get?" She turned around and smiled before saying.

"Um, talk about Cece and Bullfrog, your house, Jake, your friends, talk about the hearse you want when you're older." She said chuckling at the hearse part.

"Oh so does that mean you'll talk about your undying love for Jake?" I asked, joking of course but she turned at glared at me playfully.

"Not even but I can tell you'll right all about how you wish you could be with Alli but you know Adam likes her." She said nudging me playfully. I nudged her back and she fell off the bed. I stood up laughing looking down at her laughing uncontrollably as I held my hand out to help her up. She stood up and pushed me again and I fell back on the bed and she sat down next to me.

"You're so weak." I told her still laughing.

"Shut up, maybe you're too strong." She said glaring playfully.

"Ok we should really get to work." I told her picking up my papers again and writing about Cece, Bullfrog, Jake, Adam, Clare, Alli, Bianca, the hearse I want when I'm sixteen, all that.

"Done." Clare says next to me putting her pencil down. I look at her, wide eyed.

"Already?"

"Yeah, you just gotta focus and ta-da!" She says smiling giving me her paper. I put it next to me while I start writing again. I finally add the final details and I'm done.

"Finished." I say handing her my paper. For the next few minutes we just read eachothers papers, Clare's was about her mom, dad, Darcy, Jake, Alli, me, everyone. She also talked a little on her first pet, a cat named Ginger. I put her paper down as I waited for her to finish reading mine. She put it down and smiled.

"Aw you mentioned me I feel honored." She said smirking.

"You mentioned me too." I told her. She smiled.

"So I did, so I did." I just chuckled and gave her, her paper.

"Good job I didn't see any mistakes." I said giving it to her.

"Me either." She said handing me my paper. I looked at the clock and saw it was only _4:00pm._

"It's still early want to get Jake and hang out?" I asked standing up.

"Sure." She said smiling and standing as we headed outside and next door to Jake's. I rang the doorbell and waited a few minutes before he answered the door.

"Want to hang out?"

"Sure." He said walking outside and shutting the door. We walked down the street to the park where we normally hang out and talk about anything.

"So did you guys meet anyone new today?" I asked, knowing Jake already had met that Imogen girl.

"Imogen." Jake said smiling.

"K.C." Clare said shrugging.

"Who's he?" Jake asked.

"A boy in my art and math class, hes nice." She said smiling.

"Clare has a crush." Jake said in a baby voice.

"I do not, I barley know him!" She said quickly defending herself. I couldn't help but wonder if maybe she did like him.

"Are you sure about that?" Jake asked nudging her shoulder.

"Yeah, I mean he's cute but I don't know him." She said shrugging. Yup I'm jealous. For about another hour maybe we just hung out and talked about everything, until Clare had to go home for dinner.

"See you tomorrow." She said hugging Jake and I before heading inside.

"You're jealous of that K.C dude aren't you?" Jake asked looking me in the eye.

"I don't know, 'cause I don't know him or what he's like." I told him heading across the street to my house.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." He said.

"I hope." I said reaching my door and opening it.

"See ya." He said walking to his house.

"Bye."

* * *

><p>Alli's POV<p>

I was just hanging at home thinking about Adam, I mean I really like him but I'm not sure if he feels the same and I don't know how to tell so I go to the one person who might. I walk out of my room and down the hall until I'm infront of Sav's door. I knocked twice as I heard him say 'Come in'. I walked in and sat down on the edge of his bed.

"Sav can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"You just did." He says smiling.

"Another one." I say slightly annoyed.

"Sure." He chuckles.

"How can you tell if a person likes you back?" I ask.

"Well it can be different for anyone because not everyone shows the same signs. Is this about Adam?" He asks. I'm surprised he knew.

"Well yeah, I'm not sure if he likes me back and if he does he has yet to show it in anyway." I told him followed by a small sigh.

"Well I think he likes you but I guess you'll have to see what he's like around you and other girls. It would be easier if I were your older sister right now but I'm not, so maybe you should talk to Clare's sister Darcy." He said laughing.

"Darcy, yeah right." I said walking out the door, and back into my room. I laid in my bed and stared at the ceiling for a few minutes before getting really bored. I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said. Sav opened the door and stuck his head in.

"Mom said dinner is ready." He said closing the door. I got up and walked downstairs for dinner.

* * *

><p>Clare's POV<p>

After dinner I went to my room and looked over my English paper. Darcy came in and sat on her bed and started texting someone. I wish I had a cell phone but mom just said I'm too young.

"So Clare how was your day?" She asked, though I don't think she really cared.

"Good I met some people." I said sighing. I felt weird after hanging out with Eli today, it's like somthing changed since last time we hung out even though it was like yesterday. But when I walked into English and saw him and he smirked at me I just felt different, like butterflies in your stomach nervous different.

"Ooo, any boys?" She asks.

"Yeah one named K.C, he was nice."

"Do you like him?" Now she seemed interested, probably because a boy was involved.

"Not really but the weirdest thing happened today." I said staring at the ceiling.

"What?"

"Well I walked into my English class and saw Eli and somthing felt different." I said shrugging.

"Do you like him?"

"I think I might, I don't know. We've been friends for so long." I finally look at her and she seems really interested she even stopped texting.

"Well things change Clare Bear, anything can happen." She said smiling and going back to texting. I smiled knowing shes right. _Anything can happen._

* * *

><p>Drew's POV<p>

I looked at the clock and saw it was _9:34pm_. I was really tired so I decided to go to bed but first I had to talk to Adam. I walked down the hall to his room and just walked in, he always did to me so I do to him.

"Hey." He said.

"Look I'm gonna get straight to the point. I know you like Alli and I'm positive she likes you too, so just man up and ask her out." I told him, I got bored just watching the non-stop flirting and never just asking her out. He looked at me wide eyed completely shocked that I just threw that on him.

"Well-I-I will soon." He told me shrugging.

"Right. Just ask her on a date, to a dance, a movie, do somthing, I'm sure we are all getting annoyed with the two of you just as much as Eli and Clare." I said giving him no time to reply as I just shut the door and walked to my room to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so there was chapter 3! I'm sorry I keep forgetting to add things to it, if I'm forgetting anything else feel free to let me know.<strong>

**Anyway.**

**Like it?**

**Love it?**

**Want some more of it?**

**R&R!**

**Love: Kitkat!**


	4. Science explosion

**Hey guys! How's it going? Anyway I'm acctually enjoying writing this story, I hope you enjoy reading it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, I do own a Unicorn Pillow pet.**

* * *

><p>Bianca's POV<p>

I woke up from the annoying sound of my alarm clock. I looked and saw it was _6:01am, _soI got up and took a quick shower then put on some white skinny jeans, a black t-shirt, and black and white Converse. I walked down stairs and saw my mom talking on the phone with someone from her work probably.

"Mom I have to get to school." I told her annoyed.

"In a minute." She said waving me off with her hand. I waited for about 10 minutes before she finally got off the phone and into the car. "Sorry about that." She said smiling.

"It's fine." I said more than annoyed. She rolled her eyes and drove me to school where I practically jumped out of the car as soon as she slowed down.

"Bianca!" I turned to see Drew running over to me, I hugged him and waited for everyone else to catch up.

"Hey Bi." Alli greeted smiling then going back to talking to Adam. I smiled and walked inside and too my locker with Drew right on my heels. I wished school could be over and it would be Friday night movie night.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I just can't wait for Friday." I told him smiling. We walked into homeroom and waited for Eli to show up. When he finally walked through the door he sat down across from me and we all started talking.

"Did anyone start their English asignments last night?" Drew asked.

"Clare and I finished." Eli told us smiling.

"What was your asignment on." Drew asked. Drew and I are in the normal grade 8 English class with Jake, while Eli and Clare are in the advanced class.

"Just about yourselfs." He replied shrugging.

"Ours too." The bell rang and Drew and I stayed in our seats for English while Eli said bye and walked off to the other side of the school.

* * *

><p>Clare's POV<p>

I walked into English and took my seat behind Eli. As soon as I sat down Eli turned around and smirked.

"Long time no see."

"Yeah what has it been like 20 minutes?" I asked playing along.

"Yes, 20 minutes too long." He said turning around to pay attention to Mrs. Stranger.

"Good morning class, have any of you started and/or finished your asignments?" Eli and I were the only two who raised our hands. "Good you can bring them up here and I'll grade them tonight." She told us. We stood up and walked to the front of the room and dropped our papers on the edge of her desk. "Ok so..." I completely zoned out to what she was saying, until Eli passed me a note.

_Are you even listening?  
><em>_-E_

_No, are you?  
>-C<em>

_No I was hoping you were.  
>-E<em>

_Oh well.  
>-C <em>

Was all I was able to write before the bell rang and we left class.

"See ya." Eli said walking the opposite direction of me to History. I walked into Science and smiled when I saw Adam, I sat next to him and we hugged and said hi.

The teacher was gonna let us try our first experiement based off what we learned last year. That probably wasn't the best idea because Adam isn't the best at Science. I added everything together and it wasn't until a few minutes later did I notice Adam set the heat for the beaker too high.

"Clare!" Adam yelled before he tackled me to the ground and the beaker exploaded. Everyone stopped what they were doing and gathered around to see what happened.

"What in the world?" We heard one of the other students say. I looked at Adam and he was obviously embarrased.

"I set the tempeture to high." I told everyone, Adam's head shot up and he stared at me confused. I gave him a look implying, 'Shut it'. After a few minutes to make sure everything was off and it was safe our teacher sent Adam and I to the nurse to make sure we were ok from the chemicals.

"Clare why did you take the fall?" Adam asked while we were waiting for the nurse.

"Because you were obviously embarrassed." He smiled and nodded. While we were waiting Alli walked by the nurses office on her way to lunch. She looked in saw us and kept walking until she did a double take.

"What happened?" She asked walking in.

"Well there may have been a minor explosion that we caused in Science." I told her smiling.

"Wow, let me guess it was Adam?" She asked laughing.

"Kinda." Adam said blushing and rubbing the back of his head. She smiled.

"We can't leave until they make sure we are ok from any chemicals." She looked worried but I smiled and told her we'd be fine. She left but I know she was worried.

* * *

><p>Alli's POV<p>

After sitting at lunch alone I went and found Jake on his way to class.

"Jake!" I called he turned around and smiled.

"Hey what's up?" He asked.

"Did you hear about Clare and Adam?" I asked him.

"No what happened?" He asked now alert.

"They caused a small explosion and they had to go to the nurse, Clare said they were fine, but they never came to lunch." I told him, he looked shocked.

"I'll ask Drew." He told me walking away.

* * *

><p>Drew's POV<p>

Eli,Bianca,and I were all at lunch waiting for Jake when he came in running.

"Dude what's wrong?" Eli asked.

"Adam-Clare-explosion-nurse." He said between panting for breath.

"What?" I yelled jumping up and causing a few people to stare at me.

"I ran into Alli and she said Adam and Clare caused a small explosion in Science and had to go to the nurse to make sure they were ok from any chemicals." He said after catching her breath. Eli jumped up too and we ran out of the cafeteria we found Adam walking out of the bathroom and heading to his next class.

"Adam!" I called he turned and stiffened up.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I caused a small explosion and Clare and I went to the nurse we are fine they were just making sure." He said smiling. I started chuckling and high fived him.

"You caused an explosion I knew it would happen soon." I told him.

"Where's Clare?" Eli asked kinda jumpy.

"Class, shes ok I tackled her to the ground before the thing exploaded." He said laughing and heading back to class. Eli and I headed back to the cafeteria and sat down with Bianca and Jake.

"Well?" Bianca asked.

"They are ok." I said signing then laughing. Jake stared at me and started laughing too, soon we were all laughing except Eli.

"Dude calm down she's fine." I told him patting his back. He smiled and started laughing too. Just then Imogen walked into the cafe and Jake called for her to come join us.

"Hey." She said smiling and sitting down next to Jake.

"Hey, are we still on for the Dot after school?" Jake asked seeming nervous.

"Yeah." She said smiling. For the rest of lunch we just talked about random stuff and school work.

* * *

><p>Jake's POV.<p>

School was over before I knew it, I walked outside and waited for everyone else. I saw Clare walk out with Eli smiling as they walked over to where I was standing.

"Hey." Clare greeted.

"Hi." I said watching as Imogen walked out and walked over to me.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Sure, Eli tell everyone I left already." I told him linking arms with Imogen and heading in the direction of the Dot.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so that was chapter 4 wow it's 2:47am and I just saw Harry Potter it was sooooooooooooo goooooooood! I know science experiments like that dont happen in 7th grade but I figured out of all of them Adam would be most likely to cause and explosion.<strong>

**Like it?**

**Love it?**

**Want some more of it?**

**R&R!**

**Love:Kitkat!**


	5. Getting to know Imogen

**Omg tonights Episode was sooo good and last night was good too Omg Cake was cute but im still an EClare fan. **

**PurpleBlueberries1235: My Pillow pet is named Frank I got it on my 13th Birthday!**

**Oh I just wanted to say that the school year acctually started on a Tuesday. So in this chapter its currently Wednesday.**

**Anyway. On to the story.**

* * *

><p>Imogen's POV<p>

Jake linked arms with me and started walking in the direction of the Dot. We walked in silence but every once in a while he'd look at me and smile, which made me smile back. After a few more minutes we were there and he got us a booth in the back.

"So, how was your day?" Jake asked looking around.

"Good, how was yours?" I giggled. He smiled while a waiter with a name tag that said Peter came by.

"What can I get you guys?" He asked pulling out his note pad.

"Ice tea." Jake and I said at the same time. I looked at him and blushed.

"Ok." Our waiter said chuckling as he walked away.

"So tell me about yourself." Jake said leaning into the table.

"Well I'm 14, I live with my mom and dad, I'm terrible at sports, and my favorite color is red. What about you?" I asked gesturing to him.

"I'm also 14, I live with my dad, I love writing, and my favorite color is also red." He said shrugging. Peter then walked by and gave us our drinks, we thanked him and he walked away.

"So should we start working on English?" I asked pulling out my note book and pencil.

"Sure." For the next 15 minutes or so we worked in silence writing about ourselfs.

"Done." I said dropping my pencil on the table and sipping my tea.

"Already?" He asked looking up in shock.

"I write fast." I said shrugging. He smiled and continued writing for about 5 more minutes.

"Done." He said smirking. We exchanged papers and I edited his while he did mine. I only found a few spelling mistakes but I did learn a lot about him.

"Only a few spelling mistakes." I told him dropping his paper in front of him and finishing the last few sips of my tea.

"Same to you." He said giving me my paper. We talked for about an hour about ourselfs and school. We both agreed to meet at the Dot again after school tomorrow. I think I may be starting to like him, I've learned a lot about him today and he's really cool.

"Oh hey one more thing." He said while we were walking out of the Dot. "Friday night me and my friends do a movie night and a sleep over thing, would you maybe wanna come this week?" He asked rubbing the back of his neck and looking down. I smiled and could feel the blush creeping to my cheeks.

"Sure." I said hugging him goodbye while getting into my dad's car.

"How was your day sweetie?"

"Really, really good." I said biting my lip and staring out the window.

* * *

><p>Drew's POV<p>

Adam and I were downstairs playing video games when the phone went off, Adam pressed pause and answered the phone.

"Ok I'll ask." He said putting his hand over the speaker. "Jake was wondering if he could invite Imogen to movie night." He told me.

"I'll go ask mom." I said walking upstairs into my mom's room. "Mom?"

"Yes, what is it?" She asked while folding the laundry.

"Well movie night this week Jake, was wondering if he could invite a new friend of his."

"Sure, what's his name?"

"Um, well _her_ name is Imogen." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Oh hes a she, well sure." She said turning and putting somethings in drawers. I walked downstairs back to Adam and nodded. He told Jake it was ok and hung up.

"He likes her." Adam said laughing and hitting start. We went back to playing _'Left 4 dead'_**(1)** which I was winning in by the way.

"So, I like Bianca, Eli likes Clare, you like Alli." I said shooting the Witch.

"Yeah, yeah I know, you want me to ask Alli out." He said sighing.

"Yeah I'm sure we all do, especially her." I said nudging his shoulder.

"Really?"

"Yeah dude, we all know she likes you too." We played for about 5 more minutes before we got bored and turned it off. "So you never told me the full story about causing an explosion." I said punching him in the shoulder.

"Well the teacher just let us do an experiment based off what we learned last year and I'm not good at science so Clare mixed everthing together but I set the beaker's heat to high, and then when I realized it was about to blow I tackled Clare to the ground so she didn't get hit then we went to the nurse. Nothing unusual." He said chuckling.

"Nice ha it just figures out of all of us you're the one who blows somthing up." I said laughing.

"Drew,Adam dinner!" Our mom called from the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Eli's POV<p>

I was eating dinner when the door bell rang, I excused myself from the table and opened the door to a very excited Jake.

"Hey man what's up?" I asked stepping outside and closing the door behind me.

"Imogen is coming to movie night!" He said enthusiastically. I was surprised.

"So you must really like her?" I asked.

"Yeah she's awesome I learned a lot about her today." He said smiling.

"Wait did you make sure it was ok with Drew and Adam?"

"Yeah I just got off the phone with Adam." I smiled.

"Nice well I should head back inside." I said backing toward the door.

"Cool see you tomorrow." He said running back to his house. I walked back in and sat down at the table.

"So Baby Boy, who was it?" Cece asked.

"Jake, he was just telling me he invited his crush to movie night." I said shrugging.

"So will she be coming here for movie night next week?" Bullfrog asked.

"Probably." I said finishing my burger and putting my shoes on. "Can I go to Clare's real quick?"

"Sure." Cece said smiling. I walked across the street to Clare's house and rang the doorbell. Mrs. Edwards opened the door and smiled at me.

"Hello Eli, Clare is in her room you can just go up." She said gesturing me in. I smiled and thanked her running up the stairs. I walked to Clare's door and knocked twice. Darcy opened the door and smiled while walking downstairs. Clare was sitting at her desk writing something. I snuck up behind her and saw she was writing in a journal. I tried to get a better look but she closed it and turned around making me jump.

"Hey Eli." She said smiling.

"Hey, so has Jake come running over yet?" I asked sitting on her bed.

"No, what?" She asked looking confused.

"He came to my house all happy because Imogen is coming to movie night." I said chuckling.

"Aw he must really like her."

"Yeah he's all excited."

"Well good for him. Is that the only reason you came over here?" She asked narrowing her eyes at me.

"Yeah." I said shrugging, she looked kind of dissapointed. "So what were you writing about?" I asked pointing at her journal.

"Nothing important." She said shrugging.

"Well I'm gonna head home." I said getting off of her bed and walking toward her door. She got up and followed me downstairs.

"See you tomorrow." She said hugging me goodbye.

"See ya." I said walking across the street.

* * *

><p>Clare's POV<p>

Once I closed the door I went upstairs to my room and started writing in my journal again, mostly about Eli. It's weird but lately I've felt different about him like when he smirks I just blush. I just can't help it.

"So what did Eli want?" Darcy asked walking in and sitting on her bed.

"Nothing." I said sighing.

"Uh oh, I know a love sigh when I hear one, you like Eli." She said smiling.

"Well maybe I don't know."

"Well what's going on with you two then?"

"I don't know lately I've felt weird around him like nervous and I blush at almost anything he says. And earlier today Adam caused a minor explosion and he told me later that Eli and Drew came looking for us to make sure we were ok and Eli was asking about me."

"Well I've known him for a few years too and I think he likes you." She said shrugging.

"I don't know." I said closing my journal and plopping on my bed.

"Oh well." Darcy said picking up her phone and texting somone. I spent the rest of the night laying under the covers of my bed and thinking of Eli until I finally fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Eli's POV. (Again)<p>

After I got home I went into my room and thought about Clare and what she was writing about. Before I fell asleep I remember thinking I wish it was Friday already but I still had one more day to go.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) One of my favorite video games, I love zombie games,movies,books etc.<strong>

**So what did u think of this chapter and the first 2 episodes of the new season.**

**Like it?**

**Love it?**

**Want some more of it?**

**R&R!**

**Love:Kitkat!**


	6. Thursday

**Ok so it's now 8:05am I havn't slept since like well 2 days ago now I'm happy this is my first all nighter so far this summer.**

**Anyway I hoped you liked the last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi :'(**

* * *

><p>Clare's POV<p>

I woke up and looked at the clock _5:58am_ ha I beat my alarm clock by 2 minutes. I got out of bed and grabbed my clothes while walking into the bathroom to take a shower. Once I was done I put on my jean shorts, a pink tank top, and white flats. I went downstairs and sat at the table with Darcy and ate breakfast. I looked at the clock on the microwave _6:32am_ Alli would probably be over soon so she could change into her acctual clothes for the day, I'm surprised her parents don't catch her. I chuckled at the thought while I heard the doorbell ring. Darcy answered is and welcomed Alli in while she left to go to her friend's house.

"Hey, go change I'll wait." I said pointing to the bathroom door. She went in and came out a few minutes later now dressed in a pink mini skirt, and a pink tank top with black flats.

"Almost done." She said pulling out her make up bag. "Clare will you let me do your make up?" She asked after she finished hers, giving me puppy dog eyes.

"No way." I told her.

"Please."

"No."

"Please Clare." She said in a baby voice.

"No Alli." I said mocking her.

"Clare."

"Alli."

"You'll love it Clare, I promise."

"Fine!" I said just to shut her up, she shreiked and pulled out her mascara. After a few minutes she was finished and I had to admit I liked it, she didn't use to much just a little mascara, eye liner and lip gloss. It was more than I normally wore but I liked it. "Wow." I said staring at myself in the mirror.

"I know." She said jumping. I laughed at her and stood up, I was about to say somthing when the door bell ran again. I walked to the door and greeted Eli and Jake who both stared at me. "Jeez it's just a little make up, are you going to panic everytime Clare does somthing different with her style?" She asked chuckling and pulling them the rest of the way through the door.

"No." Jake said laughing. Eli just blushed and looked down. Only seconds after they were sitting and talking the door bell rang again and this time it was Drew and Adam. Thankfully their reaction wasn't like Eli and Jake, Adam looked at me and did a quick double take while smiling and sitting next to Alli. Drew just kept walking 'cause he didn't even notice.

"We should get going." Eli said standing up. We all nodded and walked out the door, we mostly talked about Friday night. Jake went on and on about Imogen coming and how cool she was. I'm happy for him because she probably likes him back. Once we finally got to school, I went to my locker with Eli.

"I didn't think you were serious about Jake being so ecstatic over Imogen." I told him chuckling and shaking my head.

"Well now you know." He replied while closing his locker and opening his arms for a hug. I put my hand on my chin as if considering it, Eli just rolled his eyes and pulled me to him.

"Bye." I said giggling and feeling the blush creep to my cheeks. I looked away to try to hide it but I think he saw.

"Bye." He said walking in the other direction. I went to homeroom and sat with Alli, who was drawing in her notebook.

"Hey Als." I said smiling.

"Hey Clear Bear." She said shuting her notebook but not before I got a good look at it. Written all over the page were hearts and the words.

_Alli+Adam!_

"Wow you like Adam a lot, huh?" I said smiling and grabbing her notebook out of her hands.

"Just don't tell him, and anyway you like Eli." She said giving me a knowing look.

"So what." I said facing the front of the class room hoping she didn't see me blush.

"Is Clare Edwards blushing?" Alli asked poking me in the shoulder.

"Shut up. So who's turn is it to pick the movies this week?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Adam's, don't try and change the subject. When did you start liking Eli?"

"Um like the first day of school." I said biting my lip.

"Aw, he's liked you forever you need to tell him."

"He does?" I asked, I could tell I probably looked really confused by the way Alli chuckled.

"Duh." She said matter-o-factly.

"When you tell Adam you like him I'll tell Eli." I said knowing she wouldn't tell Adam.

"What I can't tell Adam it would be so embarrassing to get rejected." She said shaking her head and looking at me like I had two heads.

"You won't get rejected." I said as the bell rang. Alli and I hugged and went our seperate ways.

* * *

><p>Alli's POV<p>

I walked out of homeroom and down the hall wondering if Clare was right, I walked into English class, where I saw Adam sitting in the back fiddling with his I-Pod, I chuckled quietly and made my way back to him.

"Hey Adam." I said sitting next to him and putting my books down, the teacher hadn't entered the room yet so this was our talking time.

"Hey." He said putting his I-Pod away and facing me.

"So what movies are you picking for this weeks movie night?" I asked flipping my hair off my shoulder.

"I was thinking somthing scary." He said smiling. "What do you think?"

"Scary is good." I said shrugging.

"The couch can fit four so it will be Drew,Bianca,me and if you want you can sleep on the couch too." He said as a small blush spread to his face. _AW._

"Sure." I said giggling and facing the front of the room as our teacher walked in.

* * *

><p>Jake's POV<p>

I sat next to Imogen who was behind Bianca who was next to Drew in English. When I sat down I looked at Imogen and she was blushing. Our teacher was already there so I had to pass a note to talk to her. I quickly scribbled on the note and threw it on her desk.

_Can you make it to movie night?_

_-J_

_Dad said yes._

_-I_

_Cool tomorrow meet me at the Dot at 5 and we can head over._

_-J_

_Sound's like a plan._

_-I_

Was all we wrote before we were almost caught so we stopped writing and paid attention. After the bell I waited for Imogen to get her stuff while I walked her to math.

"See you at lunch?" I asked.

"Sure." She said hugging me and walking into the class room. I sighed and ran down the hall to make it to history on time. Once I walked into the classroom I sat with Eli and Drew.

"Why are you late?" Drew asked closing his binder.

"I walked Imogen to math." I said shrugging.

"So she can make it to movie night right?"

"Yeah we were passing notes in English and she said her dad said yes." I said smiling.

"Cool." Eli said turning to face the front.

* * *

><p>Eli's POV<p>

The day passed by quickly and before I knew it Jake and I were waiting outside for everyone. We were talking about tomorrow night when I saw Clare walk out of the school laughing with Alli and Adam.

"So Adam did you decide what movies we are gonna watch yet?" Jake asked as they made their way to us. Drew and Bianca then walked out of the school kissed goodbye and Bianca headed for her mom's car while Drew came to us.

"I was thinking horror movies." He said looking at us all for approval. We all nodded and laughed when Adam tripped on the sidewalk. Alli helped him back up while still giggling. "It's not that funny." Adam said brushing the dirt off his clothes.

"It kinda is." Drew said punching him in the shoulder. We kept walking until we reached Alli,Drew,and Adam's neighborhood. We hugged goodbye and continued walking until we reached our neighborhood.

"Does anyone have homework?" I asked. They both shook their heads no.

"Wanna go to the park?" Jake asked, I nodded and Clare shrugged. We each headed to our houses and put our things away and met at the park.

"So Jake what's Imogen like?" Clare asked looking curious.

"She's nice, sweet, smart, funny." Jake said looking at the sky with a dazed look.

"Ok then." Clare said laughing. We talked for hours about school, movie night, Imogen, everything and anything.

* * *

><p>Adam's POV<p>

After dinner Drew and I were in the living room playing video games.

"Have you picked any movies for tomorrow yet." Drew asked pausing the game. I got up from my seat on the couch and looked through all the movies we had.

"What about the _'Grudge?'" **(1) **_I asked pulling it out of the pile.

"And maybe _'Jeepers Creepers?'" **(2)**_ He asked coming up next to me and pulling it out.

"Sure." I said setting them on the coffee table and pressing start. "Oh yeah do you think the couch can fit four people?" I asked looking at the sectional and trying to estimate how many people would fit.

"Probably, why?"

"I told Alli she could sleep on it if she wanted to." I said which caused him to hit pause and look at me with raised eye brows. "What?" I groaned.

"Dude are you gonna tell her you like her or not?" He asked clearly annoyed.

"Maybe, isn't there a dance coming up?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said shrugging and pressing play.

"Maybe, I'll ask her." I said sighing.

* * *

><p>Bianca's POV<p>

After dinner I took a shower and watched TV for a few hours, but I eventually got bored so I looked at the clock and saw it was _9:51pm._ I shrugged and decided to go to bed.

"Mom I'm going to bed." I said walking past the kitchen.

"Goodnight sweetie."

"Night." I mumbled walking into my room. I got under the covers and started at the ceiling. I couldn't wait for tomorrow to be over so I could go to Drew's and hang out with my best friends. Slowly my eyes began dropping shut, the last thing I remember before bed was the dance next week.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I didn't really like this chapter personally but its not up to me its up to you guys.<strong>

**(1) A movie I've never seen but I've heard people say its scary.**

**(2) Again A movie I've never seen but I've heard it scared people.**

**Like it?**

**Love it?**

**Want some more of it?**

**R&R!**

**Love: Kitkat!**


	7. AN

**Ok so as I said in chapter 6 that there will be a dance next week in the story and I want your help! I want you to vote on some dance themes for me or if you want in the reviews you can add your own theme idea.**

**Voteing options are:**

**1. Movie premire.**

**2. Ocean Or**

**3. A night under the stars. **

**In the reviews just say 1. 2. or 3. or add your own Idea. I'll pick the best idea or the most voted choice and pick that as the dance theme.**

**Love: Kitkat!**


	8. Friday

**Hey guys the reviews for the dance are going good so far number 3 A night in the stars is winning. You have until midnight tonight to vote. Anyway enjoy chapter 7.**

**Disclaimer: In no way possible do I own degrassi.**

* * *

><p>Jake's POV<p>

I woke up by the radio on my nightstand blasting _'Dead Hand'_ in my ears at _6:00am._ I got out of bed and grabbed my clothes while walking into the bathroom and turning the shower on. After about 15 minutes I got out and put on a blue T-shirt, jeans, and black DC's. I went down stairs and ate breakfast waiting for it to be _6:30ish_ so I could go to Eli's house. I was eating my cereal when my dad walked downstairs and opened the fridge to get some water.

"What time should I drop you off at Drew and Adam's?" He asked sitting across from me.

"Well I was wondering if we could pick up my friend at the Dot." I replied walking over to the sink and dropping my bowl in it.

"Who can't get a ride?"

"Well she's new, her name is Imogen." I said causing my dad to raise an eyebrow.

"Oh so a girl you like." He stated.

"Well yeah."

"Sure, what time?"

"_5:00_." I told him picking my bag up off the floor, I looked back at him waiting for an answer. He just nodded and with that I opened the door and walked over to Eli's. I walked next door and knocked twice on the door before Bullfrog answered it.

"Come on in, Jake." He said motioning me in.

"Thank you." I said walking into the kitchen where Eli was and sitting next to him.

"Hey." He said putting his cereal bowl in the sink and walking back to finish his orange juice.

"Hey, what time are you going to Drew and Adam's today?"

"We're bringing Clare so maybe _5:00ish._" He said shrugging.

"Cool, I'm bringing Imogen at _5ish _too."

"Cool, well we should get over to Clare's now." He said throwing his back pack over his shoulder and opening the door. I walked out the door and closed it behind me and following Eli right on his tail to Clare's house. Once we reached her house Eli knocked 3 times and waited a few minutes before Alli answered the door and welcomed us in.

"Don't worry there's nothing new with Clare today." She said smiling and shaking her head while I rolled my eyes and Eli smirked.

"Shut up Alli." Clare giggled coming down the stairs.

"I was kidding." She said laughing and sitting next to me.

"Ok we-" Was all Clare could say before the door bell rang. "Come in." Clare yelled sitting next to Eli. Adam and Drew walked in and stood by the door while we all talked about what movies Adam picked.

"I better not get nightmares." Clare said groaning.

"Don't worry Clare Bear we will be there to protect you from any monsters or other creatures that will kill you." Adam said petting her on the head.

"Now I'm even more worried." She said chuckling.

"We should get going." Alli said standing up and walking to the door. We all followed and made our way to the school. I was thinking of the dance next week and about maybe asking Imogen, when next thing I know we were at school and Imogen ran up to us all.

"Hey Jake." She said smiling and walking next to me.

"Hey, so _5:00_ the Dot?" I asked as we reached our lockers.

"Yeah and then we will head over, what kind of movies do you watch?" She asked closing her locker and waiting for me.

"It's different every week, Adam picked horror movies this week." I told her closing my locker and walking with her to homeroom.

"Nice, I love scary movies." She said smiling and sitting next to me. For the rest of homeroom we talked about tonight.

* * *

><p>Adam's POV<p>

I walked into homeroom and saw K.C so I decided to sit next to him. He was texting someone who I guessed was probably the blonde girl sitting in the front corner of the room, Jenna, I think was her name.

"Hey." I said sitting next to him and dropping my binders on my desk.

"Hey." He said without even looking up, he just continued to text. Jenna then looked back at him and smiled and laughed at the text she had just gotten.

"So what's going on with you and Jenna?" I asked nudging him.

"We are gonna go to the dance together next week, I like her a lot." He said chuckling at a text and replying. The bell rang so they each put their phones away hugged and walked to first period. I walked in and sat down in my seat while waiting for Alli.

"Hey." She said walking in and dropping her things down on the desk and facing me.

"Hey." I said smiling and facing her. "So what time are you coming over tonight?"

"Probably _5:00, _Eli and Clare are carpooling and will probably be there at that time too." She said pulling out her pencil and a peice of paper. She started writing on the paper while I just stared at her. "Aren't you going to write the notes down on the board?" She asked pointing with the end of her pencil toward the front of the classroom.

"Oh, y-yeah." I said copying them down while I heard her chuckle. I just wish this day would be over already. Alli and I didn't get a chance to talk for the rest of the period so we'd sneak glances at eachother every once in a while. Once the bell rang we hugged goodbye and walked our seperate ways, I went to science, while she went to math. While I walked into science I sat next to Clare who was doodling in her notebook.

"Hey." I said causing her to jump and slam her notebook shut.

"Oh hey Adam." She said laughing, I could tell she was blushing from embarrassment of jumping.

"Whatcha writing there Edwards?" I asked pointing to her notebook. She looked at it and stuffed it into her bag and threw her bag on the floor.

"Nothing." She said looking away. I chuckled and focused on what the teacher was saying. I've noticed that since our little explosion hes been explaining things louder and more times while looking at Clare and I, it's not like Clare and I were gonna cause another explosion. I just laughed at the thought and listened to him until the bell rang.

* * *

><p>Drew's POV<p>

After History Eli and I walked to Bianca's Math class and walked to lunch while Jake went to get Imogen. We waited in the hall for a few minutes before Bianca's class was let out. She walked out, hugged me and fist bumped Eli while we all started walking down the hall to the cafe. Once we got there Jake and Imogen were already sitting at our table across from eachother. I will admit I don't know Imogen all too well but she seems cool and I think she likes Jake. We sat at our table and said hi.

"Oh Drew thanks for letting me come to movie night." Imogen said smiling.

"No problem, I hope you like horror movies." I told her taking a sip of my gatorade. "Oh or sleeping on the floor, sorry." I said shrugging.

"I love horror movies, and its ok." She said smiling.

"So what time is everyone getting there?" I asked looking at everyone.

"Probably _5:00._" Jake said nodding toward him and Imogen.

"Same for me and Clare." Eli said taking a bite of his sandwhich.

"Maybe _4:30ish._" Bianca said looking at me for permission.

"Sure." I said smiling. For the rest of lunch we talked about next weeks dance and what the theme might be.

* * *

><p>Clare's POV<p>

Finally it was art, I couldn't wait to just go home and get ready for movie night. K.C,Adam,and Alli all walked in and sat with me at a table and we all talked about next weeks dance.

"Who are you guys going to the dance with?" I asked watching as Alli and Adam blushed and looked away.

"Jenna." K.C said watching Alli and Adam with a raised eyebrow. He then looked at me but I just shrugged.

"No one, yet." Alli said returning to her art work.

"Same here, what about you Clare?" He asked which caused all eyes at the small table to look at me.

"No one." I said shrugging.

"Yet." Alli said smirking. I just shook my head and continued working for the rest of the period. Once school was over I walked home with everyone hugged Eli and Jake goodbye. I walked into my house and up to my room where I packed my bag for the night and watched TV for a few hours.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys ok so I didn't really like this chapter I guess it was ok. Anyway you only have a few hours left to vote for the dance theme if you dont know what im talking about go to chapter 7 and read the authors note. <strong>

**Until next time.**

**Like it?**

**Love it?**

**Want some more of it?**

**R&R!**

**Love: Kitkat!**


	9. Movie Night

**Hey guys so the votes are in and the results are.**

**1. Movie Premire had 5 votes.**

**2. Ocean had 2 votes. and.**

**3. A Night Under The Stars had 7 votes total which means number 3 wins! Special thanks to everyone who voted.**

**Disclamier: I don't own the amazing show that is known as Degrassi.**

* * *

><p>Eli's POV<p>

I was watching TV when I looked at the clock and saw that it was _4:43pm. _I decided to call Clare and see if she was ready to go, after the phone rang four times Darcy answered.

"Hey Eli, I'll get Clare." She said as I heard her yell Clare's name and tell her I was on the phone. Within a few seconds Clare was on the phone.

"Hey Eli."

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to head over to Drew and Adam's now."

"Sure, I'll be over in like 2 minutes." She said then hung up. I went upstairs and down the hall into my parents room to get Cece.

"Cece can you drive me and Clare to Drew and Adam's now?" I asked.

"Sure, Baby Boy I'll be right down." She said smiling and walking to the other side of the bed. I heard the doorbell which meant Clare was here so I went downstairs and welcomed her in.

"Ok ready to go." Cece said walking downstairs putting her earring in. We walked outside and got in the car, I decided to sit in the back with Clare instead of shotgun. In about 5 minutes we were there and as soon as we got out of the car Jake's dad pulled up behind us. Instead of walking to the door we waited for Jake to get out, I forgot Imogen was with him so when she got out of the car I was a little shocked. Clare however wasn't and she hugged Imogen when she got out of the car and they started walking to the door.

"Hey man." Jake said getting out of the car and walking next to me.

"Hey." I said walking into the house when Adam opened it. _It's gonna be an interesting night._

* * *

><p>Adam's POV<p>

It was about 5:10 and everyone was here, except Alli. I was pacing by the door while everyone else was in the living room talking when finally the door bell rang. I opened it to reveal Alli.

"Hey." She said walking in and dropping her bag on the floor with everyone else's.

"Hey." I said walking into the living room with her right behind me. We walked in and sat on the couch with everyone else who was talking about the dance next week or what we were gonna do tonight.

"So we are probably gonna watch the movies later, so what do we wanna do now?" Drew asked, throwing his arm around Bianca and looking at us.

"Truth or Dare!" Alli shreiked next to me while I just smiled and shook my head.

"Ok." Drew said.

"Sure." Bianca said while everyone else just nodded.

"Ok everyone gets 1 pass, I'll start." Alli said looking around at everyone trying to pick her first victim. "Imogen, truth or dare?" I looked over at Imogen who looked a little nervous.

"Truth." She said sounding unsure.

"Who do you like?" Alli asked sneaking a quick glance at Jake. Imogen looked at Jake and blushed.

"Um I-I like Jake." She said looking to the side and avoiding eye contact. Everyone then looked at Jake waiting for his response. He threw an arm around her and pulled her closer kissing her on the cheek making her blush 100 times darker. Even Jake was blushing at this point.

"Awww." Alli,Clare,and Bianca said in unison. Drew,Eli,and I were all kinda in shock trying to figure out what just happened, 'cause it happened a little fast.

"Wow." Imogen whispered.

"Yeah." Jake said.

"Ok Imogen your turn." Alli said smiling at her.

"Oh right, uh, Clare truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who do _you _like?" Alli, and I both looked at Eli.

"Pass." Clare said looking down and blushing.

"Oh come on." Bianca said laughing.

"Pass." Clare said again. "Drew truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Bianca."

"Easy." Drew said kissing Bianca and looking at me. _Oh crap._

"Adam truth or dare?" He said sneaking a glance at Alli.

"Dare." I said to fast I should have thought it out.

"I dare you to-" He trailed off getting off the couch and going to the kitchen. A few moments later he walked out with a bag of marshmellows and a bottle of ranch dressing. I'm sure we all knew what was coming by the looks on our faces. Drew opened the bag of marshmellows and pulled one out while opening the dressing and squirting some on the marshmellow. "Eat this." He told me handing it to me setting everything down on the table.

"Ok." I said staring at it. I looked up and everyone was making a face at it. I looked at it before shoving it in my mouth. _It. Was. Disgusting. _"Gross." I said picking up another normal marshmellow and eating it to drown out the last ones taste.

"I thought you were gonna pass." Drew said laughing.

"That was the worst thing I've ever eaten." I told him walking into the kitchen and getting some water. Alli walked in a few moments after.

"Are you ok?" She asked trying not to laugh.

"Perfect." I said laughing. As soon as we got back to our spots on the couch the doorbell rang.

"I got it." Drew said standing and walking to the door. A few minutes later he walked back with 2 large boxes of pizza. "One cheese, one pepperoni." He said while setting them on the table and walking into the kitchen. "Bi can you help me?" He called out from the kitchen, she got up and walked in. A few minutes later they came out with our drinks and some paper plates.

"You know what I just thought of?" Clare said taking a bite of her pizza.

"What?" Eli asked.

"If there is a dance next Friday we won't be able to do movie night." She said taking a sip of her coke.

"Sure we can, we can go to Eli's after the dance." Alli said looking at us.

"Sure." Eli said. We just talked while we ate and forgot out game of truth or dare.

* * *

><p>Alli's POV<p>

After we were done eating and cleaning our areas it was about 7:30 so we all went and changed into our Pj's. I went into the bathroom and came out wearing my pink and green stripped shorts and pink tank top while I joined everyone else.

"Let's set up our areas and then we will watch the movies." Adam said going upstairs and coming down with 4 pillows and 2 blankets for Drew,Bianca,himself, and I. Eli and Jake went to get their things and came back with 4 pillows and 2 more blankets to share with Imogen and Clare. After we were all set up Adam popped the movie in and turned off the lights while he came and sat with me under the blankets. It was a horror movie which meant Clare was gonna freak out the most. I looked down at her and she was already getting the blanket ready incase she had to cover her eyes.

"Don't worry I'm right here." I heard Eli whisper, while Clare slowly nodded. The movie began and it was the _'Grudge'_ it was scary so I even hid every once in a while but Clare was basically clinging onto Eli and hiding in his shoulder. He eventually threw his arm around her and pulled her closer while she burried her face in his shoulder. Toward the end of the movie I was acctually pretty scared so I hid in Adam's shoulder while he pulled me so close I was almost in his lap.

"Does anyone wanna watch _'Jeepers Creepers'?_" Adam asked turning on the lights once the movie was over while he took it out.

"Sure." Was the response from most of us except Clare who just groaned.

"I'll take that as a yes." Adam said putting the movie in and turning the lights back off. He then joined me on the couch again and put his arm back around me while the movie started. The beginning wasn't scary at all but toward the end I was hiding under the blankets. After it finally ended I got out from under the covers when I heard Clare yell.

"Ok time to turn the lights on!" Which caused Eli to turn them on and laugh.

"I thought you didn't get scared of horror movies." Adam whispered in my ear.

"I don't." I said shrugging. He smiled and rubbed my back. See this is why I like Adam he's so caring to everyone and knows how to make me laugh and feel better.

"Right." He said laughing, while I smiled and looked at the clock and saw it was _12:27am. _I yawned and realized I was really really tired.

"I'm going to bed." I said laying down.

"Jake kill the lights." Drew said sleepily from his spot on the couch. Jake stood up and turned off the lights and returned to his new possible girlfriend Imogen. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled the blankets over them and closed his eyes. I looked at Drew and Bianca who were doing pretty much the same but kissed before trying to sleep. Then I looked at Clare and Eli and noticed he had his arm around her. Adam pulled me closer and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight." I whispered closing my eyes.

"Night." He whispered back kissing the top of my head. It was somthing he normally did as a joke so it didn't bother me. I snuggled closer to him and soon fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Clare's POV<p>

After everyone was all snuggled together and trying to sleep Eli put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. It was different this time for us normally we sleep all over the place but this time I was next to Eli and his arm was around me.

"Good night." I whispered closing my eyes while I felt him tighten his grip on my waist.

"Night Clare." He whispered back kissing me on the cheek. Some thing he **never **does. I opened my eyes and looked at him to see he was staring wide eyed back at me. He probably didn't even realize he did it. He then let me go and turned around. I sighed and turned closing my eyes and thinking did he mean to do that? Until finally I fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so that was movie night I've been waiting to write this chapter for so long. I personally like how it came out. Anyway until next time.<strong>

**Like it?**

**Love it?**

**Want some more of it?**

**R&R!**

**Love:Kitkat!**


	10. Fitz

**Hey guys so I've posted links to the outfits for the girls for the dance even though the dance is a few chapters away I just wanted to put the outfits up now.**

**Anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>Eli's POV<p>

I woke up and tried to stretch my arms out but then I noticed my arms were wrapped tightly around Clare. I was slightly confused because I remember turning away from her last night after kissing her on the cheek. I poked my head up and looked at the clock hanging on the wall and saw it was _9:39am._ I then looked around at everyone else and saw I was the first one up, I also saw that Adam was holding Alli so tight it's like she'd slip away if he let go. I chuckled at the thought and layed back down tightening my grip on Clare and staring at the ceiling. After a few more minutes she started to stir and when she tried to stretch she looked down and noticed my arms. I closed my eyes pretending to be asleep and she tried to break free but I tightened my grip again.

"Elijah I know you're awake." She giggled.

"Don't call me Elijah you know the conciquence." I told her letting her go and tickling her. She was laughing so hard I thought for sure everyone else would wake up but the only one who did was Alli.

"Eli let her go." Alli said laughing. I let go and sat up helping Clare sit up too while she was still laughing. Alli smiled at us shaking her head until she noticed Adam's arms.

"How did this happen?" She asked mostly to herself confused.

"I don't know you tell us." Clare said crossing her eyes and raising a brow.

"I don't know." She said looking at the clock. She then pried his hands off her and sat up stretching. Adam then woke up and sat up looking around and rubbing his eyes.

"Wow Adam I almost had to call the jaws of life to get up." Alli said laughing which made him blush. I chuckled but received a glare from Clare.

"That would have been a good idea when I was trying to get up, don't ya think Eli?" She said raising both her eyebrows and staring at me.

"You know you loved waking up in my arms." I said smirking at her which caused her to blush a deep red.

"You wish." She said trying to hide her blush.

"The blush on your face says different!" Adam called out from the couch.

"Morning." Imogen said sitting up and staring at us all. I didn't even know she was up.

"Oh hey." Clare said smiling. A few minutes later Bianca and Jake woke up and sat up rubbing their eyes.

"Well since Drew is the last one up we should do somthing to him." Adam said getting up and going to the kitchen coming out with a can of whip cream.

"Kinda childish don't you think?" Jake asked, while Adam shrugged.

"Well why not?" He said giving me the can.

"Clare you can do the honors." I said handing it to her, she smiled and took it out of my hand and walked right up near Drew.

"What should I do?" She asked looking at us for suggestions.

"Draw a beard." Bianca said giggling.

"Adam get a cherry out of your fridge." I told him watching as he ran to the kitchen and back in a few minutes. How did I know he had cherrys, you ask. Adam's favorite food is cherrys he always has some, in his lunch box, movie night, everywhere.

"Clare put it on his nose I'm gonna get the camera." Adam said walking upstairs. Once he was back down stairs Clare started shaking the can and was just about to spray it when,

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Drew yelled making everyone jump but mostly Clare who landed on top of me.

"Hi." I said smirking as she stood up and blushed.

"Sorry." She whispered helping me up off the floor.

"It's ok." I said then looked at Drew.

"How long have you been up?" Jake asked looking at him wide eyed still in shock of his outburst.

"Since Bianca got out of my arms." He said laughing. "I scared the crap out of you guys, you should have seen the looks on your faces." He said in hysterics. Soon we were all laughing pretty hard but stopped when Drew stopped.

"So what should we do today?" Alli asked from her spot on the couch.

"Wanna go to the mall?" Drew asked.

"Sure." We all agreed. After we ate breakfast we all agreed to go home and 'freshen up' as Alli called it and meet at the mall at _2:30. _Once I was home I took a quick shower and changed noticing it was about _2:00, _before heading over to Clare's house.

"Hey Eli." Clare greeted me while gesturing me inside. I walked inside and took off my shoes before following her upstairs into her bedroom. I sat on her bed and faced her while she sat at her desk.

"What's wrong, you can sit over here I don't bite." I said laughing and noticing a light pink blush cover her cheeks.

"I'm good over here." She said motioning at the area she was sitting at.

"Wanna play truth or dare."

"Sure."

"One pass I'll start, truth or dare?" I asked thinking of the dare or question I'd give her.

"Truth." She said after a few moments.

"Who do you like?" I asked after she avoided it last night.

"Pass." She said giggling.

"Come on Clare Bear." I said in a baby voice.

"I skipped it last night and I'll skip it now." She said laughing and crossing her arms. "Truth or dare?" She asked with a smirk.

"Truth." I said smirking back.

"Who do _you _like?" She said smiling knowing I'd pass too.

"Pass." I said looking out the window. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to tell me who you like." I said knowing she'd have some excuse.

"Ok that is not fair." She said shaking her head.

"You already used your pass." I said smirking, again.

"Ok fine I like-" Was all she said when we were interuppted by her mom.

"Eli, Clare I'll take you to the mall now!" She called from downstairs making Clare jump up and race to the door.

"Thank god!" She shouted running down the stairs and putting on her flats. I chuckled at her happiness and put my converse on. We both walked out to the car and sat in the back. Once we got to the mall we saw Alli and Bianca laughing outside the food court. Clare and I went to join them on the bench and we all started talking about random things until Adam and Drew came and started talking about the dance and all that sort of thing. Finally Jake and Imogen got out of Jake's dad's black truck and walked over to us.

"Ready?" Jake asked.

"Yup." We all replied while getting up and walking inside.

* * *

><p>Clare's POV<p>

Surprisingly my mom gave me $100 to shop with which never happens so she must have been in a good mood or somthing. Alli insisted that all the girls go dress shopping while the boys shopped for video games and things like that. Which also meant being dragged around a store by Alli and Bianca making me try on dress after dress until I looked just perfect.

"Guy's we don't even know the theme of the dance yet." I told them after trying on my 3rd dress.

"So what Sav said it was gonna be a formal dance and why not be prepared so it's not last minute." Alli said throwing another dress at me.

"Ok ok jeez." I said trying on a short white and blue flowery strapless dress. "Not for me but I think it would look good on you Imogen." I said giving it to her and trying on a light blue strapless dress with sequins all over the top and a small bow on the waist. I liked it and I'm sure Alli did too by the way she shreiked.

"Clare, you have to get that it is absolutly perfect on you." Alli shreiked, Imogen and Bianca both looked at me and smiled. Imogen then looked back in the mirror at the dress she was wearing and turned toward us.

"What do you think?" She asked folding her hands in front of her and swaying from side to side.

"You look really nice." I said smiling.

"I love it." Bianca said while Alli nodded in approval. Eventually Alli settled on a strapless bright orange dress with sparkels all over and a small silver gem on the top. While Bianca decided on a dark magenta strapless dress with sequins all over the top. Alli then insisted we look at shoes so after about another hour we all picked simple heels except Imogen who picked white sandles. Finally we got to leave and we walked outside the store and to the food court where we saw the guys talking and stuffing their faces. We lugged out bags over to them and pulled up four more chairs.

"Hey." Alli said smiling and taking a sip of Adam's soda. She always did this to him because he always did it to her so they shared everything.

"It's about freaking time!" Drew said eating a fry and staring at us all like we head 3 heads.

"We had to dress shop." Bianca said smiling and taking a fry.

"Do we get a sneak peak?" Jake asked taking a bite of his pizza.

"Nope." Imogen said putting her head on his shoulder.

"Not even a little one?" Eli asked giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Not happening." I said taking a fry from his plate and popping it into my mouth.

"Hey isn't that Fitz?" Alli said pointing toward the front doors where we all looked and saw the one and only Fitz talking to his friends who he high fived then they left. Except Fitz. We didn't exactly like Fitz becuase last year he picked on Adam all the time for absolutly no reason so Eli,Jake,and Drew got into a big fight with him and got detention for a week. Then a few weeks later Fitz hit on Alli, Bianca, and I just to get on everyone's nerves. It worked.

"Yeah, I haven't seen him in a few months." Jake said clenching his hands into fists. I looked at Eli and noticed his hands were clutching the table so hard his knuckles were turning white. Drew looked about ready to charge him. Adam surprisingly looked very calm.

"Ok guys calm down." I said putting my hand over Eli's causing him to let go of the table.

"After everything he did last year I can't just calm down." Eli hissed next to me squirming in his seat.

"Try, he's coming over." I said while everyone shut up and waited for him to come over to us. Once he finally got over he winked at me and smiled.

"Clare, long time no see, huh?" He said putting his hand over mine.

"Watch it." Drew seethed. I quickly removed my hand from under Fitz's and he frowned.

"You watch it Torres." He said pointing at Drew angirly. "So Clare that dance everyone is talking about for next week, wanna be my date?" He asked brushing the hair on my cheek behind my ear and keeping his hand cupping my cheek. Jake growled at him and stood up.

"No thanks Fitz." I said swatting his hand away and looking at Alli and giving her a look saying 'help me'. She smacked Eli on the shoulder and told him to do somthing.

"Why not?" Fitz asked mocking hurt.

"I-" Was all I said before Adam stepped in.

"Look jack-ass she just can't go with you, leave her alone." Adam said standing up.

"And why is that, does she already have a date?" He asked with amusment on his face.

"Yeah." Eli said causing everyone to look at him in shock. "She's going with me." Eli said standing up also, soon we were all standing up and looking at eachother.

"Really?" Fitz asked looking at me.

"Yes, we should get going, nice talking to you Fitz." I said walking toward the door.

"This isn't over Goldsworthy." I heard Fitz say to Eli as we were walking out the door with our bags in hand.

"Wait are you really going to the dance together?" Jake asked looking at us confused.

"We are now." Eli said giving me a apologetic look.

"Yeah." I said feeling the blush coming to my cheeks.

"Well alright then." Alli said laughing. Soon our rides came and we all went home. As soon as I got home I ran into my room and told Darcy everything.

"Aww he so likes you Clare Bear." She said smiling. "Show me the dress." She said noticing the bag on the floor. I pulled out the dress and held it up for her and she smiled and nodded approvingly. "Perfect." She said smiling and going back to texting. A few hours later Darcy's friend came and picked her up for a sleep over. So I went back to my room and hung my dress up and stared at it for a while wondering if Eli would like it. It was about 11 when I heard somthing hitting my window. I slowly walked over and opened it to reveal Eli.

"What are you doing here?" I called down to him and saw him shrug.

"Open the door." He said turning to walk to my front door. I ran downstairs and opened the door pulling him inside and up to my room. "Hi Eli would have worked too." He said smirking and sitting on my bed.

"Shh." I said sitting next to him and turning my light on. "Now what are you doing here?" I asked again.

"Just got bored at home wanted to hang with my _date._" He said putting emphasis on the date part.

"Ok _date_ what should we do?" I asked.

"We never finished our game." He stated laying back on my bed.

"No way." I said laying next to him.

"Come on." He said with a pouty face.

"No." I said then I remembered my dress was hanging right behind him, I didn't want him to see it yet so I thought quick. I shut the light off and ran and grabbed my dress and threw it in my closet. The light turned on behind me and I turned to see Eli staring at me with confusment and amusment.

"What are you hiding Edwards." He said standing and walking over so he was right in front of me.

"My dress." I said pushing him backwards until he eventually fell back on the bed. "Eli I think you should probably get home before my parents catch you." I said walking to my door and opening it.

"Come on Clare let's have a sleep over." He said like a girl jumping on my bed. I shook my head and smiled.

"Fine." I said closing the door and turning the light off. I layed down on the bed next to Eli and pulled the blankets over me. "You have to be gone by _9:00am_ sharp." I told him sighing.

"Fine." He said wrapping his arm around me and pulling me closer. I snuggled closer to him before closing my eyes and falling asleep. I found myself dreaming of Eli and I dancing under the stars swaying to the music when eventually my mothers voice woke me up.

"Clare time to get ready for church." She said knocking on my door, I opened my eyes to see that Eli was gone.

"Okay." I called out. I looked at my dresser and saw a note with my name on it.

_Clare_

_I woke up around 7:00 so I just decided to leave you this note _

_for when you wake up without me. Did I ever tell you, you look_

_cute when you sleep._

_-Eli_

I smiled and blushed while changing into my church dress and going downstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>This was a longer chapter then I expected but I enjoyed writing it. I hope you enjoyed reading it. Like I said the dresses are on my profile.<strong>

**Anyway.**

**Like it?**

**Love it?**

**Want some more of it?**

**R&R!**

**Love: Kitkat!**


	11. Black eye

**Hey I got bored so I thouhgt I'd write a new chapter. Oh and I can't wait for tonights episode the first true introduction to Imogen.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi.**

* * *

><p>Alli's POV<p>

Sunday flew by a lot quicker than I thought because before I knew it, it was Monday morning. I woke up at _6:00am _from Sav pounding on my door telling me to get up. I opened my eyes and scanned the room letting my eyes adjust. I finally got out of bed and went into my closet getting out my black skinny jeans and a red tank top. I stuffed them into my bag and put on my pink sweater and long black skirt. I went downstairs grabbed a peice of toast and headed out the door and over to Clare's house. Once I got there I saw Darcy walking outside and down the street to her friend's house. I knocked on the door 3 times before Clare opened it and pointed to the bathroom telling me to go change. Once I came out I threw my other clothes into my bag and sat at the table with Clare.

"Hey, why you so happy?" I asked noticing her smiling and looking off into space.

"If I tell you, you can't tell anyone." She said giggling.

"Spill." I said leaning forward.

"Eli slept over Saturday night." She said blushing.

"Woah, what!" I asked, I could feel my eyes widen.

"He came over Saturday night and I told him it was time to leave and he suggested a sleep over so he stayed the night." She said laughing.

"And your parents didn't kill him?" I asked chuckling at the thought.

"They didn't know, he was gone at like 7." She said blushing. "He also left me this." She said pulling out a note to her from Eli. I read it and giggled.

"Aww, he so likes you, good thing you're going to the dance with an awesome guy." I said hoping Adam would ask me sometime this week.

"Don't worry Alli, Adam will ask you soon." She said sensing my thoughts.

"I hope." I mumbled hearing the doorbell ring. Clare got up and answered the door revealing Eli and Jake.

"Come in." Clare said, and just before she closed the door a hand held it open. She looked at whoever it was and smiled. "You scared me." She said to Drew who walked in with Adam close behind him. They all sat at the table and we talked about Saturday and the Fitz crazyness. I looked at Drew who was having some sort of silent conversation with Adam. Soon we were all staring at them with raised eyebrows.

"Oh hey." Adam said once he noticed us all staring.

"Yeah." Drew said chuckling nervously.

"Ok then, let's get going." Clare said grabbing her bag off the floor and heading toward the door with us all close behind.

* * *

><p>Jake's POV<p>

I noticed things were kinda awkward on the walk to school, Eli told me all about Saturday night with Clare. Things were awkward with them 'cause they weren't even talking. Adam and Alli weren't talking either I just with they'd all go out and we could all go back to talking non-stop 'cause this silence is driving me crazy. Once we finally got to school I saw Fitz talking to some friend's on the front steps. I turned around and saw Eli grab Clare's hand and pull her closer with anger in his eyes.

"Hey guys." Bianca said running over and kissing Drew on the cheek. "Ok what's going-" She trailed off looking at Fitz who was now looking at us with a smirk on his face.

"Let's just go." Alli said grabbing Adam's hand and walking toward the school, we all followed but before I was in the school I saw Fitz wink at Clare. Eli growled and pulled her inside the school. Once we were inside we all split up to go to our lockers, where I met up with Imogen.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked closing her locker and leaning on the one next to mine.

"Fitz drama." I said shrugging and closing my locker.

"What happened?" She asked walking with me to homeroom.

"We handled it." I said sitting at my desk with her next to me.

_"Good morning Degrassi." _We heard Principal Simpson say over the intercom. _"This Friday will be Degrassi's first school dance. The theme of the dance is A Night Under The Stars, 7-10:30pm."_ He said turning the intercom off as soon as he was finished the bell rang signaling 1st period. I held Imogen's hand and walked to English with her where we wrote down notes the whole time.

* * *

><p>Clare's POV<p>

I was at my locker getting my books for the rest of the day before heading to lunch. As I turned a corner I bumped into the one and only Fitz.

"Sorry." I said walking around him and toward the cafe.

"Clare wait." He said grabbing my arm and making me face him.

"What?" I asked nevously.

"If you get bored with Emo boy, you know who to call." He said winking, letting go of my arm and turning on his heel to walk away. I rolled my eyes and walked into the cafe to find Alli and Adam laughing at our table.

"Geez Clare where were you?" Adam asked throwing a carrot stick at me.

"I was talking to Fitz." I said shrugging and taking a sip of my water. I looked up and saw both Alli and Adam staring at me wide eyed. Adam threw another carrot stick at me.

"And?" Alli asked leaning toward me.

"He just said if I get bored with Eli, I can call him." I said leaving out the part about him grabbing my arm. I looked at Adam who looked angry then at Alli who looked suspicious.

"What are you leaving out?" Alli asked glaring at me.

"He may have grabbed my arm, but not hard." I said the last part fast. Adam had pure anger in his eyes and Alli looked pissed but also worried.

"He's so dead when Eli-" Adam started to say but I cut him off.

"Eli won't know, got it?" I said glaring at them both.

"Clare, Eli is your date to the dance and he has a huge crush on you anyway so don't you think he should know?" Alli asked taking a bite of her sandwhich.

"No, because I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself." I said finishing up my lunch and walking to my next class with Alli and Adam behind me whispering. Once we walked past Eli,Drew,and Jake walking out of History, I felt nervous so I didn't stop and talk. Once I got to class Adam came a few minutes later.

"What took you so long?" I asked noticing the guilty look on Adam's face.

"Alli wanted to talk to everyone and you just took off." He said nervously.

"Adam, you didn't!" I whisper shouted, I knew he told them all about Fitz.

"Sorry, it wasn't me it was Alli." He said looking down. I just sighed and prayed that they wouldn't do anything stupid.

"And what did they do when she told them." I asked kinda scared.

"Drew and Jake seemed pretty pissed but Eli looked murderous." He said opening his notebook.

"Ugh!" I said dropping my head on my desk.

"I know you're mad but Alli didn't mean to it just slipped and she ran off so fast, I had to explain 'cause when I tired to leave Drew stopped me." He told me turning toward the teacher to listen to todays lesson. I sighed and did the same hoping that I could have some excuse to not walk home with them.

I went through the rest of the day and too my locker before I saw Eli again. Once he rounded the corner he saw me and started to speed walk over to me. I closed my locker and turned to walk away. I didn't make it far before I felt a hand on my arm and I was turned only to meet the most pissed off green eyes I've ever seen.

"Clare." He said calmly looking down and then back into my eyes, his stare was so intense I looked away. "Are you ok?" He asked using the hand that wasn't grabbing my arm to make me look at him.

"I'm fine Eli, it's not a big deal, really." I said looking him in the eyes. "You've got to stop worrying I can take care of myself." I told him rolling my eyes.

"I'm sorry, I just worry." He said dropping my arm.

"Yeah I know, you've been all overprotective of me since we met." I told him smiling and shaking my head. "Let's go." I told him taking his hand and dragging him outside. Once we reached everyone else they were all staring at somthing, I looked back and saw they were staring at Fitz.

"Guys, come on let's just go." Alli pleaded with them grabbing Drew and Adam's hands. I grabbed Jake's and led them away from the school. Well more like dragged them away.

"Jeez, calm down." I said laughing. I've noticed we've all been on edge since Saturday, I honestly don't get it, I mean we can take care of ourselfs and we have eachother, Fitz can't do much. I shook my head and kept walking, until finally I was home I just wanted to get away from the awkward silence and intense stares of everyone. After I was inside I watched TV and after dinner, I was just about to go to my room when there was a knock on the door. I opened it to reveal an angry looking Eli.

"Hey." I said stepping out on the porch with him.

"Hey." He said sounding angry, I couldn't see his face 'cause he was looking down.

"Are you ok?" I asked grabbing his hand.

"Yeah." He said squeezing my hand and looking up at me. I gasped at his black eye.

"Eli, what did you do?" I said raising my voice.

"I was hanging out with Jake at the park and we ran into Fitz." He told me looking down again.

"Eli you didn't." I said even though I already knew the answer.

"Clare-" He started to say but I cut him off.

"Alright, what exactly happened?" I asked sitting on the front steps.

"We were just talking and he came over and started saying stuff about you, and Imogen, Jake got pissed and punched him, then I started to fight to help Jake." He told me shrugging.

"And you came to me because?" I asked confused.

"Clare, I mean it you need to stay away from Fitz." He told me looking me in the eye again.

"Eli you need to get you eye cheaked out." I told him pointing at it.

"Clare, promise me." He said which made me roll my eyes.

"I promise, it's not like I wanna be around him anyway." I said shrugging.

"Good."

"Eli you need to stop this overprotective thing, it's scareing me." I told him taking his hands.

"Clare, I care about you, I can't just stop." He said putting his arm around my shoulder.

"And that's really sweet, but please try." I told him resting my head on his shoulder.

"Fine." He said kissing the top of my head.

"Good night Eli." I said standing up and giving him my hand and pulling him up.

"Night." He said hugging me tightly, this hug was different there was tension and he didn't let go for a while. Once he did he turned and started walking across the street.

"Get your eye checked out!" I yelled after him shaking my head. I walked back inside and up to my room, I was getting worried with Eli, he's been so intense lately, I'm sure it's just a phase. I shook my head and plopped on my bed. I closed my eyes and without trying fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so I've got one thing to say. This chapter was an EPIC FAIL! Anyway I hope you enjoyed it, cuz i didnt. Until next time.<strong>

**Like it?**

**Love it?**

**Want some more of it?**

**R&R!**

**Love: Kitkat!**


	12. Deal?

**Ok so what did you guys think of Imogen to be honest she scares me I don't like her, I'm still inlove with EClare so Imogen and Jake are ruining it but I do like Jake just not with Clare. Anyway on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or its amazing characters.**

* * *

><p>Adam's POV<p>

I woke up at around _5:30ish_ and couldn't fall back asleep so I decided to take a shower and get ready earlier. I was brushing my teeth after my shower when Drew pounded on the door.

"Hurry up." He called out from the other side of the door. I finished up and opened the door to an annoyed Drew, I walked around him and into my room where I ran a comb through my hair. I then walked downstairs and had a bowl of cereal, while Drew came downstairs and joined me.

"What time did you get up?" He asked taking a bite.

"About _5:30._" I told him shrugging and putting my bowl in the sink. After Drew finished we both grabbed our bags and said bye to our parents while rushing out the door. After a short walk we got to Clare's house and once we rang the doorbell Alli answered and smiled at me while gesturing us inside. We sat down at the table with everyone else and I noticed Eli had a black eye and Jake had a split lip.

"What happened guys?" I asked looking at them.

"Fitz." Jake mumbled looking at Eli.

"What happened?" Drew asked.

"We were at the park and he was there and started talking about Imogen and Clare, so we started fighting." Eli said looking at Clare who was glaring at him.

"Oh." I said looking at Alli who looked worried.

"Let's get going." Alli said quickly standing up and grabbing her bag before heading out the door. I quickly followed and caught up to her.

"Are you ok?" I asked putting my hand lightly on her arm.

"Just promise me you won't get in any fights with Fitz." She said looking at me with was it fear, in her eyes.

"I promise Alli, I'm not the fighting type that's more Jake,Eli,and Drew." I said smiling.

"Good." She said taking my hand off her arm and holding it. I looked down and smiled at our intertwined hands. We kept walking until we got to the school where Fitz was talking with some other kid who I'd never seen before. I ignored his glare and walked in with Alli. We went to our lockers and hugged goodbye before we parted to go to homeroom. Once I got there I ran into K.C who was texting Jenna again by the looks of it.

"K.C can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"You just did." He said smirking.

"Another one?" I asked laughing.

"Sure." He said setting his phone down.

"How did you ask Jenna to the dance, did you just ask or did you do it some special way?" I asked thinking of a way to ask Alli.

"I just asked." He said shrugging. "You gonna ask Alli?" He asked looking at me. How did he know?

"Is it obvious?" I asked chuckling.

"Yeah." He said laughing as the bell rang and we all departed to 1st period. Once I got to English I waited for Alli, who walked in a few minutes later. She sat next to me and smiled.

"Hey." She said pulling out her notebook and pencil.

"Hi." Was all I was able to say before the teacher walked in and told everyone to be quiet before going on about the next asignment, which we had to write something we like to do when we aren't at school and why. The teacher then told us to brainstorm with our partners, so Alli and I turned to face eachother and said at the same time,

"Movie night." We then laughed at eachother and started brainstorming.

* * *

><p>Eli's POV<p>

Once I was in English class we were told to give our latest asignments to our partners for them to edit before handing them in at the end of the period. I took out my paper and gave it to Clare who gave me hers. We were supposed to write about our biggest fear, and I've always had a fear of being trapped, I don't know why. I looked at Clare's paper and what I read surprised me, it was deep.

_My biggest fear is love, because there are so many different kinds. I know it may seem weird to be scared of love, but there's the kind you have for your parents, your best friends, a pet, and the kind you have for one other person in the world, the person that makes you happy all the time and can stop the tears before they even fall. It's scary because what if you fell inlove with someone who doesn't feel the same, your heart get's broken. Or what if someone else falls for you, then you have to go on knowing you broke someones heart. How do you know what love feel's like if you've never felt it before, I mean how can you tell? Is it that feeling in your stomach whenever that person talks to you or looks at you, that worry you get when they look you in the eyes and you wonder if they can see every emotion you're hiding or everything you're thinking. I don't get if love is so special why do we throw it around without meaning all the time, to random people. Going on one date does not mean you're in love, like most teenagers think. You never expect it to hit you when it does, and it shocks you. It should be for somone you can see youself with for more than a day,week,month, or even year. Love is scary but in a way it is the most beautiful thing in the world, you know that saying 'Love is like a wild rose, beautiful and calm, but willing to draw blood in its defence'? I never realized how true that saying is until recently. Love is also scary because what if you never find it, you'll have to watch as all your friends do and get married and have family's while you stay behind. If you are lucky enough to find love don't let any stupid mistakes get in the way of it. That is why love scares me most in the world._

_-Clare Edwards._

Once I was done reading I looked up in shock at Clare who was sitting there blushing with my paper down in front of her.

"Being trapped huh, never thought about that." She said looking down. I took my free hand and tilted her chin up to look at me.

"Clare Edwards, that was the most incredible asignment I've ever read." I told her smiling.

"Really, you don't think it's weird to be afraid of love?" She said biting her lip.

"No, I never thought you could be afraid of an emotion but now that you mention it, it is pretty scary. It makes my paper look like crap." I said laughing.

"Thanks." She said smiling as the bell rang, we both stood and brought our asignments to the front of the room and dropped them on the teachers desk while walking out of class.

"So, who do you love?" I asked nudging her shoulder, her eyes widened.

"No one, gotta go." She said blushing and walking into science. I laughed and turned around to head to History, when I bumped into Fitz.

"Watch it, freak." He spat looking at me with a dark purple and black mark under his eye. I smirked at his black eye.

"You watch it." I seethed walking around him.

"You know," He said causing me to turn around to face him. "Clare will get bored with you eventually, then she'll come crawling to me." He said grinning.

"We'll see." I said turning and walking down the hall to History.

* * *

><p>Clare's POV<p>

After Science class I headed to my locker where I saw Fitz, leaning against the one next to it. I just tried to ignore him and opened my locker pulling my books out before heading to lunch.

"I have a deal." Fitz said standing in front of me.

"And?" I said gesturing for him to go on.

"I'll leave your friends alone, if you go to the dance with me." He said smirking.

"I already told you I'm going with Eli." I said walking around him.

"So." He said causing me to turn around. "Go with me and I won't bug your friends anymore." He said sounding honest. I thought about it for a minute. I mean if I did he'd leave us alone, but if I didn't it would probably be worse.

"Can I think about it and let you know?" I asked, figuring I'd talk to Alli and Adam about this.

"Sure, let me know tomorrow." He said winking and walking away. I walked into lunch late again and got dissaproving glares from Alli and Adam.

"Were you talking to Fitz again?" Alli asked sarcastically.

"Yup." I said looking at Adam's intense glare and Alli's worried eyes. "He said if I went to the dance with him he'd leave us alone." I said shrugging. Adam and Alli's eye's widened and they looked at me like I had 5 heads.

"And?" Alli asked telling me to go on.

"I told him I'd think about it." I said noticing their even more confused faces.

"What, why, didn't you promise Eli, you'd stay away from him?" Alli asked.

"Fitz came to me and think about it, if I go he'll leave us alone, I thought I'd talk to you two first." I told them.

"And what do you think Eli would do, after finding out you even considered this?" Adam hissed, this time I stared at him with wide eyes. Adam has never sounded so pissed.

"Well, I was thinking about not telling him." I said.

"Clare hes your date." Alli said leaning toward me.

"Clare you can't hide this from Eli, 'cause I'm telling him like now." Adam said standing from the table and walking into the hallway. Alli and I quickly followed him.

"Adam what are you gonna say to him?" Alli asked stopping him with her hand on his arm.

"I'm gonna tell him about this little offer and that Clare is acctually considering it. You will be surprised at how pissed he will be, especcially after telling Clare to stay away from him." Adam said looking around the crowded halls, since lunch and class just got out.

"Adam come on, I'm considering it for you." I pleaded.

"Clare, it's Fitz, do you know what he might do or try, or-" Adam started then stopped once I cut him off.

"Adam I told you yesterday I'm a big girl, I can handle this, I was just considering it, if you don't want me to I won't." I told him, hoping he wouldn't tell Eli.

"Oh you're not, but I'm still telling Eli, 'cause you could use like somthing." Adam said confused.

"What you're gonna get her a body gaurd?" Alli asked giggling.

"Maybe." Adam said spotting Eli over the crowd with Imogen,Bianca,Jake,and Drew.

"Adam don't!" I called to him as he was walking over to Eli. Once he made it to them, I looked at Alli, "Run!" I yelled running down the hall with her close behind, we didn't stop until we were safe in the girls bathroom.

"Oh my god." Alli said trying to catch her breath. "I've never seen Adam so pissed." She said shaking.

"Me either, oh god, Eli is gonna murder Fitz, and then me." I said pacing around the empty bathroom.

"Don't worry, he won't kill you he'll protect you." She said laughing as her phone rang. I looked at the called I.D Bianca.

"Don't answer if they find you they find me." I said as she put it back in her pocket.

"I'll check if the coast is clear." She said opening the door just a crack and looking around the now empty hallways.

"Alli, wanna ditch school?" I asked hoping she'd say yes and we could get out of here.

"Really, Saint Clare wants to ditch school?" She asked with amusment.

"Right now yes, are you in or not?" I asked picking my things up.

"Where would we go?" She asked looking at me confused.

"The mall." I said knowing she'd go for it.

"Sure, ok first let's go to my locker then your's together then we make a run for it." She said grabbing her books off the floor and heading out the door with me close behind. We made it to her locker ok, but once we got to mine, we ran into Imogen.

"Hey." Alli said as I opened my locker.

"Oh my god! You guys Eli is so pissed and basically is hunting you two down right now!" She exclaimed.

"Well we don't wanna see him right now, we're ditching, you never saw us." I said closing my locker. "Please." I said giving her the puppy dog look.

"Fine, hurry, Eli basically forced us to skip class to search, now go." She said pointing at the door.

"Thanks." I said running out the door with Alli close behind. I can't believe I'm so scared of Eli right now, I'm skipping school, well there's a first for everyhting. After walking for a while we made it to the mall where we sat outside for a few minutes. Alli's phone rang again and she looked at it. Bianca.

"Come on." I said going into the mall. We didn't have much money so we looked at some cheap jewlery and together we bought 2 neacklaces that say Best on one and Friends on the other. We looked around for a few hours too and eventually it was _2:36, _which meant school was out. Alli checked her phone again and had 7 new text messages and 2 voice mails from Bianca, they all said the same thing. 'Where are you?'

"Alli I hope our parent's don't catch us." I said remembering our parents would kill us.

"Oh my god I completely forgot, oh crap." She said standing up, Alli then looked at the door and paused. "Oh my god they are here." She said pointing at the door. I looked and saw Bianca outside with Imogen on the phone, Alli's phone started ringing but we went into the nearest store which was a 'Forever 21' We watched from behind some clothing racks as Bianca and Imogen walked right by the store. Alli's phone started ringing again.

"Answer it." I told her and she did.

"Hello." She said putting it on speaker.

"Oh my god you're alive!" Bianca yelled in the other end. "Where are you two, Eli is so pissed he went home in a fit, we thought we'd keep looking for you." She said laughing slightly.

"Who are you with?" I asked.

"Just Imogen." She said.

"We are in the mall meet us at the foor court." I told her hanging up the phone and giving it to Alli. We walked out of the store and back to our table where we were later joined by Imogen and Bianca.

"Hey." Bianca said sitting down. We were all quiet for a minute before we all started laughing. "Imogen told me she covered for you." Bianca said once she stopped laughing.

"How pissed are the guys?" Alli asked still giggling.

"They were all mad but Eli and Adam were the worst." She told us. I groaned and dropped my head onto the table.

"How mad was Eli?" I asked worried.

"He was so pissed he even went to Fitz looking for you, he made us all go looking and at the end of the day when he couldn't find you he came to the parking lot with us and blew up and I mean BLEW UP!" She said chuckling.

"What should I do?" I asked worried.

"Talk to him." Imogen said.

"I can't he will litterally kill me, I don't get the big deal I wasn't acctually gonna go with Fitz." I said sighing.

"But Eli likes you and he told you stay away from Fitz so the fact you talked to him and that you were considering it hurt him." Imogen said.

"Aww." Alli said laughing.

"You can't avoid him forever." Bianca said putting her hand over mine.

"I should get home before my parents call the cops." I said standing and walking outside. I hope I'm not in trouble.

"I'll give you a ride." Bianca said as she called her mom. A few minutes later her mom was there and dropped off Alli and Imogen before me, Bianca walked me to the door and kept look for Eli. She hugged me before whispering,

"It'll be ok." She said smiling and getting back in the car I ran inside and came to face with 2 pissed parents.

"Clare Edwards where have you been? We got a call from the school you skipped most of the day with Alli, Clare start talking." My mother said very angry I followed them into the living room and sat between them on the couch. I guess I should tell them the whole story.

I explained everything and ended up with a stern warning and a lecture about how I can't avoid Eli forever. Then I was sent to my room, my parents went out later that night for some church event and left Darcy and I alone. It was about _7:30 _when the doorbell rang I ran to the door and looked into the peep hole and saw Eli, I then turned to Darcy and whispered,

"I'm not here." She nodded and I ran upstairs and listened to the short conversation.

"Hi Eli, Clare's not here right now, my parents took her out for some church event, sorry." She said he didn't say anything but after a few minutes she shut the door. "He's gone." She said which caused me to poke my head out from where I was at the top of the stairs. I picked up the home phone and called Alli, but Sav answered.

"Hey Clare, I'll get Alli." He said giving her the phone.

"Hey." She said.

"How much trouble are you in?" I asked knowing if she was it was my fault.

"None, I got home before my parents and when they freaked on me missing school from getting the call, Sav said I was feeling sick and he took me home. So now I have to clean Sav's room and do his laundry." She said laughing at the end.

"Me either, I explained everything and they just said I can't avoid Eli forever." I said giggling. "Come over early tomorrow, we are gonna go to school alone." I told her, she agreed and we hung up. I went upstairs and went to bed after my very eventful day.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so this chapter was longer than I thought It was gonna be but I had fun writing it, don't ask why I just did. ha. Anyway until next time.<strong>

**Like it?**

**Love it?**

**Want some more of it?**

**R&R!**

**Love:Kitkat!**


	13. Space

**Ok my thoughts on tonights episode is: Eli=Physco I still love him and I have hope for later this season, anyway.**

**Discaimer: I don't own Degrassi or the amazingness it comes with.**

* * *

><p>Alli's POV<p>

I set my alarm for _5:30 _instead of _6:00_ because I needed to be at Clare's earlier, I got up and took the quickest shower I've ever taken then I put my black mini skirt and purple tank top on under my long black skirt and blue sweater. I threw on my black flats and grabbed a peice of toast then was out the door and on my way to Clare's. Once I got there I knocked once and Clare answered pulling me inside quickly.

"Change and let's go." She said pointing at the bathroom.

"Done." I said pulling my long skirt down and revealing my mini skirt then taking off my sweater. I stuffed them into my bag and took a peice of paper and some tape from Clare's living room table. I then wrote a little note on the paper and taped it to the door for everyone else to see.

_Already went to school, see ya later._

_Love: Clare&Alli_

"Go." I said pointing down the street telling Clare to start walking.

"What should we do when we get there, it won't be open yet?" She asked as I shrugged.

"Sit on the front bench?" I suggested and she nodded.

"Ok." She said, she was slightly shaking.

"Clare calm down." I said putting my hand on her arm.

"I'm just nervous for when I tell Fitz, I'm not going with him and I can't avoid Eli forever. I'm screwed!" She exclaimed throwing her hands in the air.

"I'll be with you when you tell Fitz, but I'm gonna have to deal with Adam alone so you take Eli." I told her linking our arms and pulling her forward.

"Adam?" She asked looking at me confused.

"He's gonna be mad at me so I'll handle him and Drew, you take Eli and Jake." I told her as we reached Degrassi and sat on the front bench. We talked for a few more minutes until school opened and more kids came. I spotted to Fitz talking to one of his friends, which I didn't know.

"Come on there's Fitz." I said standing and pointing at him. Clare took a deep breath and stood following me over.

"Fitz." Clare said causing him to turn away from his friend. His friend also turned to look and looked me up and down and smirked making me feel very uncomfortable.

"Ah, Clare have you decided on going to the dance with me yet?" He asked grinning.

"Yes and Fitz, I'm not going with you, I might not even be going at all now." She said standing up tall.

"What Emo boy cancel?" He asked with amusment on his face.

"Something like that, I'm sorry Fitz." She said walking away. I followed close behind.

"Maybe next time!" He called after us and just before we walked into the school I turned and saw Drew,Adam,Eli,and Jake walking toward the school, I think they saw us with Fitz.

"Clare run!" I said pushing her into the school and dragging her to her locker. "Hurry, they were outside." I said causing her to twist in her combination fast. She grabbed her book and slammed her locker running down the hall with me to mine.

"Do you think they saw us with Fitz?" She asked as I opened my locker, I pulled my books out as Bianca and Imogen rounded the corner and walked up to us.

"Guy's why were you talking to Fitz." Bianca asked looking annoyed.

"I was telling him I'm not going to the dance with him." Clare said looking her in the eye. Bianca nodded and walked away.

"You can't avoid the boys forever you know." Imogen told us catching up with Bianca. I groaned and pulled Clare into homeroom.

"Clare you have English with Eli what are you gonna say, he is your partner." I told her then remembering Adam was my partner.

"Easy, we can sit wherever we want so I'll sit in a corner where the seats around it are filled and leave class as fast as I can." She said shrugging. I looked out the door and saw Drew walk by our class then he took a few steps back and pointed at me and motioned me to him.

"Wait here." I told her walking out to meet him.

"Ok what the hell happened yesterday?" He asked raising his voice.

"Look, Clare wanted to ditch so we went to the mall." I told him shrugging.

"Alli, why were you talking to Fitz this morning then, we've all said to stay away from him, why can't you two?" He asked grabbing my shoulders.

"Drew, we were talking to him 'cause Clare had to tell him she wasn't going to the dance with him." I said rolling my eyes.

"And about the dance, why did she consider it, Eli is pissed." He exclaimed.

"'Cause Fitz said he'd leave us alone if she went with him so she was considering it so maybe he'd stop annoying us all." I said as the bell rang signaling first period. "Gotta go." I said walking back into homeroom and hugging Clare goodbye.

"Be careful." She whispered in my ear. I knew she was talking about Adam so I braced myself and walked into English. Once I got there Adam was in his seat in the back so I sat in an empty seat in the front corner by the window. The seat behind me was filled by Adam a few minutes later.

"Ok Alli, what the hell?" He hissed in my ear. I turned in my seat to face him and shook a little at his intense glare.

"I'm sorry?" I asked as innocently as I could.

"Ditching class, avoiding everyone, talking to Fitz." He said rolling his eyes at the last part.

"I ditched because Clare wanted to, I avoided you because I wanted to avoid this conversation, I didn't talk to Fitz this morning, Clare told him she wasn't going to the dance with him." I said glaring at him.

"Look, Alli I don't like you or Clare or Bianca or even Imogen hanging out with him or talking to him or whatever, he's dangerous." He told me grabbing my hand.

"Adam, like Clare said we are big girls we can handle ourselfs." I told him pulling my hand away and turning toward our teacher.

"Fine, I'm sorry." Adam whispered in my ear. I turned to face him and he looked annoyed but sincere. "But, I still don't want you around him." He said smiling, I smiled and nodded, turning around.

* * *

><p>Clare's POV<p>

I walked into English through the back door so Eli didn't see me, I sat in the back corner and kept quiet throughout the entire class. Toward the end of the class Eli turned around and scanned the room real quick before he saw me, once he did his eyes narrowed and he glared at me. The bell rang signaling the end of class, I grabbed my books and flew down the hall as fast as I could but not fast enough because right before I rounded the corner I felt a strong hand on my arm and I was turned to face a _very_ pissed off Eli.

"Hey, Eli how's it going?" I asked laughing nervously.

"Cut the crap Clare." He hissed, it scared me so I took a step back, which was hard because he was still gripping my arm. "Would you like to explain?" He asked calmly.

"Look Eli, you're late to class and I'm late for lunch Adam and Alli will get worried." I told him hoping to avoid this conversation.

"Clare I could care less right now." He told me.

"Ok look, I only talked to him in the first place 'cause he showed up at my locker, then he made the deal and I considered it for you, he said he'd leave you alone if I went with him, then I panicked so Alli and I skipped school. This morning I talked to him because I was telling him I'm not going wtih him." I told him hoping he'd be ok with it.

"Clare I told you, I don't want you around him, why would you consider it?" He asked raising his voice, I started panicking because we were the only two in the hall.

"For you!" I shouted trying to walk away but I was backed up into the lockers behind me.

"Clare-" He started but I cut him off.

"You're not the boss of me, Eli." I said getting really pissed.

"I'm just looking out for you." He yelled.

"Eli this discussion is over." I told him getting out of his grip and walking down the hall to the cafe. Once I got there I saw a very pissed off Adam and Alli sitting across from eachother.

"Hi." Alli said once I sat down.

"Were you talking to Fitz, _again?"_ Adam hissed.

"No, Eli." I said rolling my eyes. Alli and Adam's eyes widened.

"And?" Alli asked gesturing me to go on.

"We fought and then I left." I told them shrugging.

"Clare he likes you a lot, so right now he's just frustrated. Talk to him alone and calmly next time." Adam told me putting his hand over mine.

"If he talks to me again." I mumbled looking down.

"Oh he will." Alli said giggling. I smiled and hoped things would be ok. I didn't see Eli again until the end of the day when I was at my locker. He rounded the corner and our eyes met. His seemed softer than earlier.

"Clare, we weren't done talking." He said calmly once he got to me.

"I was." I told him closing my locker and facing him.

"Clare, come on, I'm sorry I flipped out on you, but I shouldn't have to apologize for caring about you." He said which caused me to roll my eyes.

"Eli, I can take care of myself." I told him glaring at him.

"Obviously not." He seethed, I raised an eyebrow and stared at him. "I mean what if you did go to the dance with him and he tried somthing and we weren't there to help you?" He asked more calm now.

"Well since I'm so helpless I don't know." I said rolling my eyes and walking around him.

Once I made it outside I didn't stop to talk to anyone, I could feel the tears building in my eyes as they started to silently fall. Once I got home I went straight to my room and didn't come out at all, not for dinner, not TV, or when Eli came to my house to talk to me _again. _I just stayed in my room and cried. Eli and I have never fought before, and I don't like it, I can't believe he said that I can't take care of myself. I was doing fine taking care of myself, thank you very much. Ugh! Boys irritate me. I honestly don't get the big deal with the whole boys protecting you everywhere, Fitz may be a jerk but he wouldn't do anything to hurt me. Right?

* * *

><p>Eli's POV<p>

I am such an idiot, why did I tell her that she couldn't take care of herself, now she's gonna think that I think she is weak and useless. Oh God! I have to make this right, but once I went to her house Darcy said she wasn't home. I decided to call Jake.

"Hey." He said answering the phone after the 2nd ring.

"Dude I messed up bad." I told him, I then proceeded to tell him everything that Clare and I said to eachother today. "Dude what am I gonna do?" I asked falling back on my bed.

"I guess you have no date to the dance now." He said chuckling.

"Great to know this amuses you." I sighed.

"Ok just talk to her and if that doesn't work, make sure Alli get's Clare to go to the dance, then ask her to dance and if she says yes tell her how you fell about her and why you're so protective and kiss her, then you will go out and fall inlove and no one will try to take her." He said laughing, I know he doesn't know what to say so he's just trying to help, but I did like some of the idea.

"I'll talk to her now." I told him jumping off my bed.

"Dude, don't you think it's a little late?" He asked which caused me to check the time on my computer, _9:41pm._

"So, I'll go to the window." I said hanging up before he could protest. I threw my shoes on and ran across the street where I threw a small rock up to the window which Darcy came to a few moments later.

"Hey Eli." She said pointing to the front of the house. I went to the front door and Clare opened it a few minutes later. She sighed and stepped out on the porch with me.

"It's late." She said sitting on the front steps. I followed and sat next to her.

"Clare look, I didn't mean it like that, I was just frustrated and said stupid stuff, the truth is I just-" I started but she cut me off.

"Look, I know you care, but I can, Eli, I can take care of myself." She said standing up and walking toward the door.

"I know, I just-" I trailed off running a hand through my hair.

"Maybe we should just give eachother a little space for now." She said opening the door, I didn't want to upset her anymore so I slightly nodded and she gave me a small smile walking into her house and closing the door. I got up and started walking back across the street kicking rocks as I went. The only things I know are.

_I really hate Fitz. And:_

_I screwed up... BAD!_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I didn't really like writing this one anyway don't worry there will be more EClare to come but right now they've got to work this out. Until next time.<strong>

**Like it?**

**Love it?**

**Want some more of it?**

**R&R!**

**Love: Kitkat!**


	14. Bet

**Ok hi guys I thought I'd put up another chapter today so.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or its characters.**

* * *

><p>Clare's POV<p>

I got up at _6:00 _and took a quick shower before putting on a pair of jeans, with a blue tank top, and black flats. I then went dowastairs and had a bowl of cereal before Alli came. Once she got to the door I told her to go change which she did, then she came out in white skinny jeans, and a green tank top.

"So, what happened once you got home yesterday?" Alli asked walking out the door. We decided we'd leave early and alone again today.

"Well Eli came over and I said maybe we should give eachother some space, and he agreed." I said looking down.

"Oh Clare, I'm sorry, but that was the dumbest thing you could have done. Just because you aren't going to the dance with him, do not and I repeat do not go with Fitz." She told me.

"I'm not even gonna go to the dance." I said shrugging and walking up the school steps.

"What you have to." She said grabbing my arm.

"No, I don't and I'm not." I said walking in and going to my locker. Once I got to homeroom Alli, wasn't there yet so I sat in the back and waited for her. She walked in a few minutes later and sat next to me.

"Hey." She said grinning. "Clare, you know what I realized?"

"What?" I asked smiling at her happy mood.

"You've already bought a dress and shoes, you should just go to the dance, for me please." She said dragging out the please.

"Alli-" I said but she cut me off.

"Clare, I don't have a date either why not go together?" She suggested, putting her hands together and pouting.

"Alli, I just don't want to go." I told her shrugging.

"Clare, please." She begged getting out of her desk and on her knees.

"Alli, people are staring." I told her looking around the room.

"So, I don't care." She said leaning closer.

"Alli."

"Clare."

"Fine, just get up." I told her laughing.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. You're a saint." She said getting back in her seat as the bell rang signaling first period. I walked into English and sat behind Eli and waited for the teacher to come in. For the first time Eli didn't turn to talk to me, and to be honest I didn't like it. Once our teacher came in she just talked the whole time about grammer. Once class was over I went to my locker and I ran into Fitz, _again. _

"Stalking me I see." I said rolling my eyes and opening my locker.

"I hear you and Emo boy aren't going to the dance together anymore." He said walking closer to me.

"No we aren't." I said closing my locker and turned around. Once I turned I saw Jake round the corner and I gave him a look of 'help me'.

"Clare, Adam is looking for you, let's go." Jake said taking my arm and leading me away from Fitz and to the cafe.

"We were having a conversation!" Fitz called after us.

"Not anymore!" Jake called back.

"Thanks Jake." I said before hugging him and walking in the cafe.

"Ok who were you talking to this time?" Alli asked chuckling.

"Fitz, I swear he is stalking me. Jake came to the rescue though." I said putting my head on the table.

"Clare, Jake will probably tel-" Adam started but I already knew what he was gonna say.

"I know Adam, Eli will find out and will get annoyed, _again, _but I delt with it." I told him. Adam put his hands up in defence but dropped it and Alli just went back to her lunch.

* * *

><p>Jake's POV<p>

I got to History a few minutes late but the teacher let it slide.

"Where were you?" Drew whispered poking me in the shoulder.

"Talking to Clare." I whispered back, causing Eli's head to shoot up and give me a questioning look. I rolled my eyes and mouthed,

"Fitz." He took a deep breath and went back to his work. I knew this whole space thing he told me about this morning was gonna be hard on him, but honestly I think it's best for him right now. He's acting as if he own's Clare or somthing and it's not good for either of them. I also knew as soon as class was over Eli would be asking questions. I was right because as soon as class got out Eli waited for me and once we got in the hall he asked,

"What happened?" He said sounding worried.

"Eli, look I walked around the corner and Clare gave me a look asking to help her out so I said Adam was looking for her and walked her to lunch. No big deal." I told him shrugging and rolling my eyes when he wasn't looking. We kept walking down the hall until Adam came running up to us.

"I talked to Alli, she convinced Clare to go to the dance." He said giving Eli a thumbs up. I knew what he was talking about, Eli decided that if Clare still went to the dance he'd tell her everything and I mean everything.

"Good." He said walking into Science with Drew.

"I'm worried about him." I told Adam walking with him until we reached his classroom. We said bye and I walked to Math, once I got there I sat with Bianca in the back.

"Hey." She said facing me.

"Hey." I said sighing. She gave me a quizzical look but didn't say anything. We finally got through math and I was able to go to the Science room and wait for Drew,Jake,Eli, and Imogen. Once they all came out we went to the cafe, where we were mostly silent.

"So, Eli what exactly are you gonna say to Clare?" Drew asked trying to make conversation.

"I'll just tell her I'm sorry and that I really really like her." He said looking down.

"What do you like about her?" Bianca asked.

"Why?"

"It would be sweeter if you told her what you like about her." Bianca said shrugging and taking a bite of her apple.

"Maybe." Eli said taking a sip of his water.

"Anyone wanna make a bet?" Drew asked randomly causing us all to lean in.

"What is the bet?" Imogen asked sounding interested.

"I bet 5 bucks Adam will ask Alli to go to the dance with him, at the dance." He said laughing, we all chuckled and agreed.

"I bet he asks her during the first slow song." Imogen said as Drew wrote it down on a peice of paper from his binder. It was more of a pool, we agreed that if we had the money now we'd give it to Drew to keep in his locker and if we didn't have it, we'd give it to him tomorrow.

"I bet tomorrow on the walk home from school." Bianca said after thinking about it for a few minutes.

"During the last slow dance." I said chuckling.

"Eli." Drew said looking at him.

"Tomorrow during school." He said pulling 5 bucks out from his wallet.

"Ok, nobody can tamper with this, we have to keep our mouths shut. Whoever is closest wins. Got it?" Drew asked putting the money from him,Eli,and Bianca in his binder.

"Deal." We all agreed laughing. After lunch we all went to our 4th period class which meant Imogen and I had Science. Once we got there we just listened to the teacher go on and on about the metric system until the bell rang.

* * *

><p>Adam's POV<p>

Finally the end of the day came, so I met up with Alli outside and waited for everyone else. Once Clare came over to us she and Alli, decided to leave so she and Eli didn't have to interact. I waited a few more minutes before Drew and Bianca walked out, Drew kissed her and said goodbye as her mom came to pick her up. Jake,Eli,and Imogen walked out after and said goodbye to Imogen before her dad got her. We then proceeded to walk home in silence, it wasn't the same without the girls around.

"Eli, you need to fix this Clare thing fast." I told him turning to walk backwards.

"Why is that?" He scoffed.

"It's not the same without the girls around and Clare doesn't want to be around so Alli, can't be around." I told him pointing at him, while Drew and Jake chuckled.

"Well I'll plan that for tomorrow night." He said shrugging. "So is Alli still gonna come to movie night then, 'cause Clare probably won't." He told me, I completely forgot about movie night because of the dance.

"I'll talk to her, and who knows if tomorrow goes well, Clare might come." I told him as we reached Drew and I's neighborhood.

"Oh wait did you guys here they are gonna mix the lunch periods up, because they don't have much time inbetween lunch periods?" Jake asked out of the blue.

"Uh, what?" Drew asked.

"Yeah they are gonna mix the 7th and 8th grade lunches, the 9th and 10th, and the 11th and 12th grade lunches." He said, I didn't know that but I couldn't wait.

"What about the 6th graders." Eli asked confused.

"I don't know." Jake said shrugging.

"Oh well, we will all have lunch together." Eli said smiling and fist bumping me.

"Ok then see you tomorrow." Drew said pulling me toward home. Once we got home I decided to go to Alli's and ask about movie night. I told Drew where I'd be and grabbed my beanie and was out the door. I walked down the street and knocked twice on the door before Sav opened it.

"Hey man." He said fist bumping me. Sav and I weren't exactly friends, but he knew I liked Alli and because Alli and I are close he was cool with me.

"Is Alli home yet?" I asked anxiously.

"Yeah, didn't you walk home with her though?" He asked confused.

"No, she went with Clare." I told him shrugging. He nodded and went to the stairs and called for Alli. She came down a few minutes later and walked over to the door. Once she saw me she smiled.

"Hey Adam." She said, I also just remembered I'm running out of time to ask her to the dance.

"I was just wondering, if Clare isn't going to movie night, are you?"

"Sure, I'll still go." She said giggling. I looked into her eyes and saw somthing in them, maybe it was disappointment. "Is that all?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah." I said turning and walking away but the voice inside my head was yelling to turn and ask her so I did. "Wait." I said before she closed the door, she opened it and walked outside with me this time.

"Yes?" She asked eagerly.

"Alli, do you wanna go to the dance with me tomorrow night?" I asked praying she'd say yes. She smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"Adam, I've been waiting for you to ask me." She told me once we pulled away. I smiled and could feel myself blush.

"I've been nervous." I told her laughing.

"It wasn't that hard right?" She giggled.

"Acctually no." I said taking her hand.

"So I'll see you tomorrow." She said smiling.

"Definitely." I smirked kissing her cheek and turning to walk away. "Oh." I said turning one last time. "Where should I pick you up?" I asked, she smiled.

"I'll be at Clare's with Bianca and Imogen to get ready, so you,Drew,Jake, and even Eli should meet us at Clare's at say _6:45ish._" She said walking inside. I nodded even though she was already inside and turned to walk home. Well I acctually sprinted home as fast as I could. Once I got through the door I ran into the living room and saw Drew on the couch watching TV. Instead of walking around to sit on the couch I ran and jumped over the couch rolling over Drew in the process and onto the floor.

"Uh, dude?" Drew asked rubbing the back of his head where I hit him.

"Oh sorry, guess what?" I said jumping up and jumping on the couch.

"Um Alli is coming to movie night?" He said eyeing me amused.

"And?" I said dragging it out.

"I give up." He said laughing.

"She's going to the dance with me tomorrow night, man!" I exclaimed flailing my arms around.

"That's great man!" Drew said high fiving me. "When are you gonna get her?" He asked once I calmed down enough to acctually pay attention.

"She said her and the other girls are all getting ready at Clare's so we should all go there at like _6:45ish_" I told him jumping up again. "Oh god, what should I wear?" I asked.

"Dude, you need to calm down you're sounding like a girl." Drew said laughing. "We'll find somthing but for now, just watch TV and take deep breaths." He chuckled.

"Ok." I said laughing and sitting to watch TV.

* * *

><p>Alli's POV<p>

As soon as Adam left I ran to the living room and rolled over the couch to get to the phone.

"Woah, what happened?" Sav asked as he took a break from playing guitar.

"Adam, asked me to the dance." I said dialing Clare's number.

"Finally, I've been waiting for you to run in and scream that." Sav said picking his guitar back up and strumming a note. I ignored him and dialed Clare's number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is Clare there?" I asked whoever it was, I think it was Mrs. Edwards, maybe Darcy, I don't know.

"Yes, here she is."

"Hello?" Clare asked.

"Oh my god, guess who asked me to the dance?" I shreiked.

"Adam!" Clare yelled.

"Yes!" I screamed. Sav rolled his eyes and played louder, I ran upstairs and into my room so I could hear her.

"That's great Alli." She told me, I could tell I was blushing and Clare was probably smiling on the other end of the phone.

"I know, so I'll be over at maybe _5:45ish._" I told her.

"Sure, and Bianca will get Imogen and bring her over at _6:00ish._" She told me.

"Good, and Adam,Drew,Jake,and Eli will be over at _6:45ish._" I told her.

"Right." She said, I could tell she was a little nervous about Eli.

"Clare I am so doing your make up." I told her.

"Fine, I have to go." She said laughing.

"Bye." I said hanging up the phone. All I know is I can't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>So Adam finally asked her yay. I had fun writing that part I don't know what. I also wanna say it is Munro and Thomas Chambers 21st Birthday! YAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Just had to get that out of the way.<strong>

**Until next time:**

**Like it?**

**Love it?**

**Want some more of it?**

**R&R!**

**Love: Kitkat!**


	15. Getting ready

**Hey guys, This isn't the dance chapter, that will be the chapter that will be up probably tomorrow!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or anything related to it.**

* * *

><p>Drew's POV<p>

I got up at _6:09am,_ and took a quick shower before throwing on my red t-shirt and a pair of jeans. I walked downstairs and saw Adam at the table eating a peice of toast at the table reading a comic book.

"Hey." I said sitting down next to him and putting my sneakers on.

"Hey, I wish we didn't have school today, I just wanna go to the dance!" Adam said getting up and putting his plate in the sink. I completely forgot the pool we had, Eli was closet so he gets the money, I forgot to tell everyone last night.

"Yeah, I know." I said grabbing my bag and heading out the door with Adam close behind. We walked down the street and Adam talked about Alli the whole way until we met up with Eli and Jake on Eli's front porch.

"Why you so happy?" Jake asked Adam as soon as we got to them.

"I'm going to the dance with Alli!" He exclaimer throwing his arms in the air.

"Took ya long enough!" Eli said fist bumping him.

"I know, I thought you'd never ask her." Jake said laughing and walking in front with Adam, while Eli and I talked in the back.

"I win." Eli whispered chuckling.

"Yeah, yeah when we get to school and get Jake and Imogen's money you'll get it." I told him laughing.

"Oh yeah, where should we meet up for the dance?" Jake asked us all, Eli and I shrugged.

"At Clare's, the girls are gonna get ready there and we will meet them there at like_ 6:45ish._" Adam told him as we reached the school. Once we got in I met up with Bianca and we walked to homeroom, but on the way there I saw Alli, talking to Owen, a bully I met a few days ago. I didn't like him, plus he was friends with Fitz, he was talking her and she just looked annoyed.

"I got it." Bianca said walking over and saying somthing to Owen and pulling Alli over to us.

"Thank you!" Alli said hugging Bianca. "He just came up to me and started flirting, ugh." She said shaking her head.

"Does Adam have somthing to worry about?" I asked jokingly.

"As if." Alli replied flipping her hair and walking to homeroom. Once Bianca and I got to homeroom and met up with Eli we all talked about that dance.

"What if she meant you,Adam,and Jake?" Eli asked talking about meeting at Clare's house, this is the like 3rd question he's asked about.

"Eli, man Alli, said even you should. Plus Clare was gonna be your date, we can at least walk with her to the dance." I told him rolling my eyes.

"Eli, just go and see how she acts around you, if she's nervous, she probably wants you to be but doesn't know what to say, if she's mad they she doesn't want you there, and if she's normal and totally happy then she wants you there and will probably dance with you." Bianca told him smiling.

"Ok." He said as the bell rang, Eli said bye while he walked to Advanced English and Bianca and I went the other way to our English class.

* * *

><p>Eli's POV<p>

Once I got to English I saw Clare already in her seat, so I sat in front of her and turned to talk to her. I turned and she gave me a small smile.

"So Adam and Alli are going together." I said trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, um I don't know if Adam told you but we are all gonna meet at my house at say _6:45ish_ for the dance." She told me looking down and playing with her thumbs. YES! I might have a chance if she's telling me this.

"Yeah, Adam told me this morning." I said smirking. She smiled and looked ahead when the teacher walked in. I sat through the boring class and waited for the bell to ring. Once it finally did Clare said bye and left to go to lunch, she seemed nervous but I think she's going with it. I walked to History where I met up with Drew and Jake.

"So how was English?" Drew asked once I sat down.

"Good, we talked a little." I said shrugging.

"About?" Jake asked leaning forward.

"Quiet down class." Our teached said pulling out a large stack of papers for the class. I sighed and prayed the day would end fast.

* * *

><p>Alli's POV<p>

I was at my locker before going to lunch with Adam talking about the dance when I saw Owen from earlier leaning against some lockers across the hall. I took Adam's hand and walked by while I was being stared down by Owen. Once we made it to the cafeteria Adam and I sat at our usual table while waiting for Clare. About 2 minutes later Clare walked in and sat with us.

"So have you talked to Eli at all?" I asked.

"Yeah, a little in English nothing big." She said shrugging, I rolled my eyes and looked at Adam who was in a daze.

"Uh, earth the Adam." I said snapping my fingers in his face. He slightly jumped and looked back at me and blushed.

"Hi." He said laughing, I giggled causing Clare to roll her eyes.

"So, what if after school we both go to my house and get my stuff and I go over your's until the dance starts?" I asked Clare.

"Sure." She said nodding her head and taking a bite of her carrot.

"Did you hear they are gonna mix lunch periods?" Adam asked randomly making Clare and I chuckle.

"What?" Clare asked once she stopped giggling.

"They are gonna mix lunch periods. 7th and 8th are gonna get mixed together apperently." He said shrugging.

"So we can have lunch with everyone else." I said nudging Clare. She smiled slightly.

"I can't wait for school to be over." Clare said as the bell rang signaling 2nd period. I said bye to Adam and walked to math, I took my seat with Jenna in the front and we talked about the dance as she went into detail about her dress, but honestly I blocked her out and thought about Adam the whole time. Once the bell rang I said bye to Jenna and made my way to Science, where my teacher talked about different types of fungi for the whole class.

* * *

><p>Clare's POV<p>

Finally school ended and I was at my locker when I saw Eli turn the corner and walk to his locker that was 2 down from mine. I turned my attention back to my locker as I pulled my bag out and put my copy of _'Romeo and Juliet' _in it. When I closed my locker I decided to say bye to Eli.

"See you at _6:45._" I said hugging him goodbye. Honestly I'm not sure what will happen tonight, anything is possible and if Fitz is there then, there will be drama.

"Bye." He said as I walked out of the school and met up with Alli and started heading to her house.

"So, what do you think is gonna happen tonight?" Alli asked twirling around.

"Uh, ha I'm not sure, anything is possible and Fitz knows I'm not going with Eli so what if he asks me to dance, I'll have no excuse." I told her grabbing her arm to stop her twirling.

"Well, hide with me and Adam, and then in the girls bathroom during slow songs." She said laughing, causing me to laugh at the thought.

"Maybe." I said as she started twirling again. "Is there a reason you're so twirly?" I asked giggling.

"Nope, just felt like it." She said as she stopped twirling and walked alongside me.

We walked a few more minutes until we reached her house, she led me inside and up to her room where she grabbed her dress,shoes,accessories,and her makeup. She also packed her pajamas for movie night at Eli's. She put them all into a large bag and said bye to her parents while leading me back outside. We walked outside and passed by the boys while they were passing the neighborhood saying bye to Adam and Drew, I waved and kept walking with Alli as we made our way to my neighborhood with Eli and Jake not far behind. Once we made it to my house Alli took a shower while I organized our outfits on my bed.

"Done." Alli said walking out of the bathroom in her pj shorts and tank top, while she towel dried her hair.

I got up and grabbed a towel and wash cloth from the hallway cabinet, and walking into the bathroom to take my shower. Once I was done I ran a brush through my hair and put on some shorts and a tank top. We agreed we weren't gonna get ready until Bianca and Imogen come over.

"They should be here soon, your mom came in and said Bianca called and asked to come over sooner." Alli said brushing through her now dry hair.

"Ok." I said taking my blow dryer and returning to my bathroom to do my hair. I blow dried it, brushed it, and straightened it before walking out and seeing Alli laying on my floor stareing at the ceiling.

"Clare, your friends are here!" My mom called from downstairs, Alli jumped up and we raced down the stairs and greeted Imogen and Bianca with their bags. I welcomed them in and we all ran up to my room talking about how excited we are.

"So Clare, what if Fitz asks you to dance?" Imogen asked as we were sitting in a circle on the floor.

"I'll say some excuse like I don't feel good." I said shrugging, while I looked at the clock and saw it was _6:00. _Alli must have looked too because she jumped up and said,

"Let's get ready." While grabbing her dress and walking into the bathroom, I told Bianca she could use the downstairs bathroom while Imogen and I waited for them to get dressed. Alli was first to finish dressing so Imogen went next while Bianca walked in the room so I went downstairs and changed. I finished changing and was about to go back up to my room when my mom called me into the living room.

"Yeah?" I said while sitting on the couch.

"You look beautiful, Clare." My mom said looking at my dress.

"Thanks." I smiled looking down.

"I have somthing you could wear with that." She said walking up the stairs with me close behind. We were in her room when she opened her jewlery box and pulled out a beautiful blue topaz neacklace. "Here." She said gesturing for me to turn around while she helped me put it on.

"Thanks mom." I said hugging her and walking back into my room.

"Ooo, Clare Bear nice bling." Bianca said as I got back to my room and looked at everyone else.

"You guys look great." I said putting my shoes on.

It was now _6:28, _which means the guys would be here soon. We all took note of this and got out our makeup while getting ready. I wore more makeup then I normally would, but come on it's a school dance. Once we were all 'dolled up' as Alli put it, we went downstairs where my mom took a picture of us all together and said she'd get more when the boys came. A few minutes after sitting at my kitchen table the doorbell rang. _Here goes nothing._

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so that was chapter 14 I hope you enjoyed and the dance will probably be up later today maybe tomorrow. Until then.<strong>

**Like it?**

**Love it?**

**Want some more of it?**

**R&R!**

**Love:Kitkat!**


	16. Let's dance

**Hey, guys just saw the new episode I'm guessing Anya will become obbsessed or somthing to cocaine and then Owen will go to Holly J to help Anya and Holly J and Fiona will realize Owen is a good guy. Just sayin.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or its characters.**

* * *

><p>Eli's POV<p>

I was with Jake at my house waiting for it to be time to go see the girls, when my doorbell rang. I opened it to reveal Adam and Drew both wearing almost the same thing as Jake and I. Black dress pants, but the difference was I had a black dress shirt while Adam had light blue, Drew had red, and Jake had a dark blue one. And Jake,Drew,and I had black shoes on while Adam had brown ones.

"Let's party." Adam said pulling me out the door and dragging me across the street. I chuckled and ripped my arm from his grip and stood up straight walking normally to the front door where I rang the doorbell. A few moments later Mrs. Edwards opened the door and welcomed us in.

"The girls wanted to do a quick touch up, they should be right down." She said walking to the staircase waiting for them. "Girls the boys are here!" She called up to them.

Bianca was the first down the stairs in a magenta dress, she did look nice. Alli walked down after her in a sparkly orange dress, I looked over at Adam whoes mouth was hanging open. Alli giggled and sat next to him closing his mouth with her hand. Imogen then walked down and as soon as she did Jake was stareing her up and down, she wore a white and blue flowery dress. I was getting more anxious to see Clare, when I heard clicking heels, I looked up and as soon as I did I couldn't stop stareing, she was wearing the most beautiful blue dress I've ever seen, and it made her eyes sparkle. I stood up as she walked over to me and smiled. They all looked amazing.

"Wow." I whispered, causing her to giggle. We were walking toward the door when Clare's mom stopped us and asked if she could take a few pictures. We agreed as she took pictures of Adam with Alli, Drew with Bianca, Jake with Imogen, and Clare and I. She then took a group shot and told us we could go.

"You guys look amazing." Jake said with one arm around Imogen's waist. They each said thank you and fell into light conversation with their date. Except Clare and I.

"Are you coming to movie night?" I asked hoping she'd say yes.

"Maybe." She said shrugging as we reached the school.

I saw Fitz and some friends outside the school hanging around, but Fitz took his focus off his friends and turned it to Clare once he saw us all. I pulled Clare into the school, while I noticed pretty much everyone doing the same. We all walked into the gym and I was surprised at how many people were already here dancing like crazy, and the dance just started. There were tables everywhere, some with white table cloths and others with black, there were stars hanging all over the ceiling and there were white twinkly lights around the gym doors. We all sat at a big table together and talked for a little bit before _'Party Rock Anthem'_ by LMFAO came on. Everybody was running to join the rest of Degrassi to dance, while the DJ turned the strobe lights on which made it hard to see eachother. We danced for a while until a slow song came on and Clare and I made our way back to the table we were all at and sat in silence. I recognized the song as_ 'You and Me'_ by Lifehouse, I was just looking at Clare when I saw Fitz come over to our table and sit next to Clare.

"Wanna dance?" He asked glaring at me.

"No." She said looking at the table.

"Why, not?" Fitz asked smirking.

"She's gonna dance with me." I said standing up and taking Clare's hand. I led her to the dance floor where she wrapped her arms around my neack and I wrapped mine tightly around her waist pulling her closer. I looked around and saw Drew and Bianca, kissing, which I didn't want to see, so I looked over at Jake and Imogen, who were doing the same thing, so I just looked back at Clare, not wanting to take the chance of seeing Adam and Alli kissing.

"Thanks." She whispered as we swayed to the music. I smiled and nodded, just listening to the music.

_'Cause it's __you and me, and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose, and it's you and me and all of the people and I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you._

I smirked as Clare rested her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes. We swayed in silence for the rest of the song and I looked up and saw Alli and Adam both smiling and giving me the thumbs up. I lightly shook my head and smiled as the song ended and Clare and I broke apart. Alli then ran up to Clare and dragged her further away on the dance floor. The boys then walked to me and started asking all sorts of questions.

"Well?" Adam asked referring to if I told Clare how I feel.

"Not yet, I was just getting her away from Fitz." I told them, Drew punched me on the arm.

"When?" He asked laughing.

"I figured the last slow song." I said shrugging and sitting at the table. All the girls were off dancing while the boys stayed and talked at the table.

"I'm gonna go request a song." Adam said standing up and running through the crowded dance floor getting pushed around in the process. I chuckled as I saw he finally made it. After _'Last Friday Night'_ by Katy Perry, the girls all joined us at the table to talk.

"So, how are you guys liking the dance?" Bianca asked taking a sip of her punch.

"It's good." Drew said putting his arm around her. I chuckled and _'Two Is Better Than One' _came on, Drew grabbed Bianca's hand and led her to the dance floor, as did everyone else. I looked at Clare and offered my hand which she took, we walked to the dance floor and resumed the same position as before.

_So maybe it's true, that I can't live without you, and maybe two is better than one, but there's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life and you've already got me coming undone, and I'm thinking two is better than one._

I looked at her and thought about what Bianca said, about telling her what I like about her, I thought through the whole song and came up with enough answers to write a book with. I looked over at Adam and Alli, and saw her give him a small peck on the lips. I smiled and looked back to Clare who was stareing at the ceiling. I looked up and noticed she was stareing at one of the stars on the ceiling. Once the song ended I led her back to our table where we talked about anything until Alli and Adam joined us and talked about movie night and other things.

"Eli, you're only dancing to slow songs, come dance with us." Alli said taking Clare and Adam's hand's and leading to Drew,Bianca,Imogen,and Jake. I followed and once I got there they were all just jumping around like crazy screaming the lyrics of _'Firework' _by Katy Perry. I laughed and started jumping around, while laughing the whole time, that's all we pretty much did, was laugh and jump around. It was _9:30 _when the next slow song came on which was _'Fall for You' _by Secondhand Serenade. I grabbed Clare's hand and we dance again but this time instead of her head on my shoulder we acctually looked eachother in the eyes the whole time. Her eyes seemed different, like they were trying to tell me somthing, they were filled with happiness, excitment, love, care, anything that is good was in her eyes at that moment. I smirked and pulled her closer.

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you, over again, don't make me change my mind, I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true, 'cause a girl like you is impossible to find, you're impossible to find._

I smiled listening to the lyrics and thought they were kinda true in my case but continued to sway with Clare.

"So, are you having fun?" I whispered.

"Actually yes, a lot." She said smiling and looking around the room at all the decorations.

She bit her lip and looked down, another thing I loved about her. I then realized the perfect song I wanted to tell her how I feel about her during. I don't know why it seemed to perfect it just came to mind. Once the song ended Clare walked back to the table as I gathered up Adam,Drew,and Jake.

"Guys it's kinda loud in here, I want some place more private to tell Clare how I feel about her." I told them trying to think of a place to tell her.

"Well what about in the hallway, you could still hear the music and it would be quiet and private." Adam suggested shrugging.

"Perfect!" I said running over to the DJ and requesting my song. I knew the last song would be a slow song, so I had to wait until it was _9:55ish _to tell her. I walked back to the table and sat with everyone else, while they talked.

"Where were you?" Bianca asked me once she noticed I was back.

"I was requesting a song." I told them taking a sip of water.

"Oh." Bianca said going back to talking to Drew, I kept looking at the clock on the wall hoping it would get closer to being over so I could tell Clare.

Once it was _9:53_ I started tapping my foot waiting for the DJ to play the next song, hoping he chose mine. After about 2 more minutes he annouced the last song of the night and it was the one I chose. _'Life After You' _by Daughtry. I grabbed Clare and pulled her to the dance floor where we danced for about 30 seconds before I pulled away and looked into her blue orbs.

"Clare." I said as she looked at me curiously. "Can I talk to you in the hall?" I asked, as she looked at me nervously and nodded. I led her into the hall and thought. _This is it..._ "Clare I'm just gonna say it." I said wrapping my arms around her waist again and continuing dancing.

"You're scaring me, what is it?" She asked swaying to the faint sound of the music.

"Clare, the reason I've been acting so weird latly is because, I really really like you, and I was jealous at the thought of you with Fitz. I've planned on telling you this the whole night, and I was talking to Bianca earlier and she told me to tell you what I liked about you, well when I thought about it, I came up with enough things to write a novel so I thought I'd just tell you a few," I said taking a breath and looking into her eyes that were staring at me happily. "I love the color of your eyes and that I can read them so easily, I love the way you bite your lip and look around the room when you're nervous. I love how you don't let people walk over you. Clare I love everything you do and everything about you." I told her listening to the music in the other room and looking for her reaction.

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter, as long as I'm laughing with you, I'm thinking that all that still matters is love ever after, after the life we've been through, 'cause I know there's no life after you._

"Eli, that was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." She said smiling and hugging me close, once we pulled out of our hug we were still close so I took it as my chance to kiss her. I looked from her eyes to her lips and slowly leaned in and was surprised when she did too. Our lips finally connected and I could feel the sparks flying through my veins, all I know is I didn't want this feeling to ever end. After a few moments we slowly pulled away and looked into eachothers eyes. I smiled and leaned in again this time just pecking her lips as the song ended and everyone started leaving the gym and walking into the hall. Once everyone came out they all looked between us holding hands and standing on the side waiting for them. The girls squealed and the guys gave the thumbs up.

"Come on, we have to go get our bags for movie night." Clare said pulling me out of the school and walking toward her home. Once we made it the girls all ran and got their bags from Clare's while coming back to my house, I decided since it was late, we'd just watch one movie and sleep or play a game. The only thing on my mind mostly at the moment was. _Hey tonight was a good night._

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, it finally happened the EClare, beginning. Don't worry Fitz and Owen aren't done yet. Anyway I had fun with this one. The next chapter will be movie night at Eli's. Until next time.<strong>

**Like it?**

**Love it?**

**Want some more of it?**

**R&R!**

**Love: Kitkat!**


	17. Get the water bucket

**Hey guys, it's 7:17am I've been up all night and with that comes a new chapter. So I just want to say I think Anya is going insane and I can't wait to see what happens with Cake tonight, I'm still an EClare fan of course but I wanna see what twists they have in store.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, I really wish I did. :'(**

* * *

><p>Adam's POV<p>

After the girls grabbed their bags from Clare's house and came back to Eli's we decided on watching just _'Paranormal Activity' _because it was pretty late. We all changed out of our fancy clothes and into our pj's before walking back into the living room and sitting on the couch. Jake and Eli went into the kitchen where they got popcorn and some pepsi's before coming back with 4 bowls and 8 sodas. Eli ran upstairs and grabbed 4 pillows and 4 blankets from upstairs, then came back down and gave us our pillow and blanket before setting up a spot for him and Clare in the corner.

"Is everyone ready?" Eli asked getting the movie out of its case and opening the DVD player.

"Yup." I said getting under the blankets with Alli and sitting up against the couch, with the popcorn bowl in my lap and my soda to my right, and Alli snuggled into my side on my left.

"Yeah." Drew said laying down with Bianca.

"Yeah." Jake said a few seconds later with Imogen's head on his shoulder. Eli nodded popping the movie in and turning the lights off. He then returned to his spot on the floor with Clare and wrapped his arm around her pulling her closer.

As the movie went on all the girls seemed a little on edge but tried to play it cool. I personally didn't think the movie was scary just well, paranormal. I smiled and Alli kept moving closer into my side hiding her face. I chuckled and kissed her forehead. She smiled and relaxed but the last scene of the movie she jumped which scared me causing popcorn to fly everywhere.

"Hey." Drew said now covered in popcorn. I laughed as he threw some at me, soon we were all throwing it at eachother. What I didn't notice was Clare had already fallen asleep. We all laughed and cleaned up before getting back in our spots and talking about what we would do tomorrow, we all agreed to go bowling.

"So, Eli how did it happen?" Alli asked gesturing between Eli and Clare.

"During the last slow song I took her in the hall and told her everything." He said smiling.

"Everything?" Bianca asked.

"Why I've been acting weird about Fitz, what I like about her, all that." He said looking back at her sleeping body.

"Aww." All the girls let out while the guys chuckled.

"Wait, we all know you two are together but how did it happen?" Jake asked Alli and I. Alli looked at me and gestured for me to answer.

"Ok, well it was after school Thursday and I asked her if she was coming to movie night, she said yes and asked if that was all. I said yes and started to walk away, but somthing in my head yelled at me to stop and turn around, so I did." I told them smiling at Alli and feeling a blush come to my cheeks. I looked at Alli who was now blushing also.

"Aww." Imogen and Bianca said in unison.

"You should've seen him when he came home after." Drew said laughing, I laughed as I thought about my jumping over the couch and hitting Drew in the head.

"What did he do?" Eli asked looking at the two of us laughing.

"He ran through the door and instead of running and sitting on the couch he ran jumped over the couch and me in the process and hit me in the back of the head." Drew told them laughing and rubbing the back of his head. I laughed and rubbed the back of my neck yawning.

"I'm going to bed." I said laying down and pulling the covers up over my shoulder and facing Alli. I noticed everyone was soon going back to their spots and covering up and going to sleep. Alli layed down facing me and smiled. I kissed her cheek, her nose, her forehead, and finally her lips. "Good night." I whispered closing my eyes.

"Night." She whispered snuggling her head into my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around her pulling her closer. (If it were even possible.) Soon I was in a deep sleep, until I was woken up in the middle of the night by somone gently kicking me. I opened my eyes and didn't see anyone around, but I did hear the fridge open. I slowly got up making sure not to wake up Alli, and walked into the kitchen where I saw Clare drinking a glass of water. She turned around and jumped when she saw me spilling a small amount of water on the floor.

"You scared me." She said putting her hand over her heart.

"Sorry, but you woke me up." I said rubbing my eyes.

"Sorry." She said getting some paper towels out and wiping up the water on the floor. I grabbed a glass and filled a cup sitting on the counter on the opposite side as Clare. I looked at the clock on the microwave and saw it was _3:22am_. I smiled and chugged the rest of my water setting my glass in the sink. "What did you guys talk about when I was asleep?" She asked getting off the counter while finishing her glass and turning the sink on to clean it. I smirked as she finished hers and started washing mine.

"Alli and I, you and Eli." I said shrugging. "You know he really likes you." I told her looking her in the eyes once she finished cleaning and turned around and looked at me.

"I know, and I really like him too, it's weird at the beginning of the year I didn't but then somthing changed and I was crazy about him." She told me giggling, I smiled and yawned.

"We should probably go back to bed." I told her standing up.

"Yeah, it was hard enough getting up. You try to get out of Eli's death grip." She said standing up as well and stretching out her arms. I chuckled at her and walked back into the living room. I noticed her walked back to her spot and quietly slide in next to Eli and put his arm around her, like it was before. I smiled and gently slid in with Alli wrapping my arm around her, she started to stir a little but relaxed after a few seconds. I smiled and kissed the top of her head before falling back asleep.

* * *

><p>Clare's POV<p>

I woke up with Eli's arm wrapped tightly around me again. I smiled as I pried it off and sat up, I noticed as soon as I did this Eli woke up too.

"Morning." I said smiling at him as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Morning." He said kissing me gently and pulling away.

"Aww." I heard making me turn to see Bianca laughing and poking Drew in the cheek waking him up. Drew,Adam,Bianca,Alli,and I were all very light sleepers, while Eli,Jake,and Imogen were all dead to the world. The house could be burned to the ground and they'd still be asleep.

"Hey." He said sitting up. He threw the pillow he was using at Adam which woke him up right away. He then rocked Alli waking her up. I laughed and looked at Jake and Imogen who were still sleeping, which meant we had to do somthing to them.

"Eli, do you have a bucket?" I asked looking around the room.

"Yeah upstairs, why?" He asked looking at the others confused, but I think they understood what I meant.

"Just get it." I told him. He then got up and went upstairs coming back down a few minutes later with a medium sized bucket. I took the bucket from him and filled it with water. I didn't know how heavy it was so I almost spilled it as soon as I tried to pick it up. Eli was right behind me and put his hand over mine on the handle and whispered,

"I got it." I let go as he picked it up and lugged it into the living room.

"Are you sure, Cece and Bullfrog won't mind their floor being soaked?" I asked before he poured it.

"I don't think they would care." He said shrugging and looking at us all and smirking. "Get ready to hide." He told us all as he poured it all over them making them both wake up, Imogen smiled but Jake looked pissed.

"Run!" Adam yelled causing us all to run and Jake stood up and chased us around. I eventually found myself hiding in Eli's closet, where I was later joined by Alli and Drew.

"Hey guys." Drew panted from running.

"Hi." Alli and I both replied staying quiet as we heard Eli's bedroom door being opened. We all held our breath as we heard panting coming from the other side of the closet door. The door opened so fast and I didn't notice it was Jake, but we were soon all standing and trying to run by, but I wasn't fast enough. Jake caught me and locked me in Eli's closet. I heard him laugh and walk out the door and call to the others,

"I have a hostage, surrender now." I laughed and just layed down and waited. A few minutes later the door was opened and Eli helped me off the floor laughing. We walked downstairs where everyone was sitting and laughing at Imogen and Jake who were soaked sitting on the floor. We sat on the couch and waited for the laughter to die down.

"So, ready to go bowling?" Adam asked looking around.

"Well, we should probably change." Imogen said gesturing to all of us who were still in our pj's, but mostly her and Jake. We all nodded and grabbed our bags changing into our normal clothes and packing our pj's into our bags with our dance clothes. I put on a pair of jeans and the black _'Dead Hand' _t-shirt Eli gave me for my 13th birthday, I didn't really like the band, but I wore the shirt to make Eli happy. I walked down stairs and put on my sneakers while going outside where I saw everyone else except Alli and Bianca sitting on the steps. A few minutes later they came out giggling and we all stood up and started walking to the bowling ally. We didn't live far from the bowling ally, movie theater or the roller skate arena thing.

"Anyone wanna make a bet?" Drew asked as we walked.

"What?" Adam asked.

"I bet I'll win, Eli comes in second, then Adam,Jake,Imogen,Bianca,Alli, and lastly Clare." He said smiling at me. I smirked and giggled because I know he was probably right, I suck at bowling. Eli put his arm around me and glared at Drew, who put his hands up in defence. I smiled and laughed as we made it to the ally and paid for our games and shoes. We all started bowling and because of Alli and I we had to have bumpers. I laughed when Alli went and only got 2 down with her first ball so Adam went and helped her out like in the cheesy movies. Then it was my turn and surprisingly I got a spare which made everyone go crazy. Eli and Adam highfived me while Drew and Jake just stared at me with their mouths open.

"How did you do that?" Bianca asked laughing.

"I don't know." I said shrugging, as we continued to play. We played 4 games and surprisingly I won 1 while Drew won 2 and Eli won 1. Poor Alli came in last everytime. "So about that bet." I said smirking at Drew.

"No one agreed to it." He said causing everyone else to laugh. "Well no one did." He said laughing.

"We know." Adam said chuckling as we continued to walk back to Eli's. Once we got there Alli,Adam,and Drew left and started walking back to their neighborhood. About 20 minutes later Bianca's ride came and the rest of us waited for Imogen's ride. Once it came Jake left with her and said bye before walking over to his house leaving Eli and I alone in his living room.

"Well I should probably get home." I said getting off the couch and grabbing my bag when I felt two arms wrap around my waist.

"Or we could hang out." Eli whispered in my ear. I smirked and nodded as we walked up to his room and talked.

"So how long have you liked me?" I asked him as I was laying upside down on the bed.

"Since we met." He said walking over and sitting next to me on the bed. "You?" He asked looking down at me, I blushed and threw my hands over my face.

"Ok well don't be mad." I told him peaking at him through my fingers. "When we first met I had a crush on you but it went away and then I started liking you again the first day of 7th grade." I told him. A few moments later my hands were pulled from my face and Eli was looking at me smirking. I sat up and faced him, I could feel my face grow hotter under his gaze. He then took me by surprise and started tickling me, he straddled me and I was laughing so hard my stomach hurt. I then took him by surprise when I leaned up and kissed him which made him stop tickling me and kiss back. After a few minutes of kissing there was a knock on the door.

"What?" Eli yelled getting off me and sitting next to me as I sat up.

"Clare's mom want's her home." Cece called from the other side of the door.

"Okay." I called out getting off the bed and opening the door walking around Cece. I grabbed my bag and was heading out the door when Eli stopped me. "Yeah?" I asked facing him. He smirked and kissed me one last time before I pulled away and walked across the street. As soon as I got home I was attacked with questions from Darcy about the dance,movie night,Eli, everything. I then explained everything to her and she was so happy for me she hugged me and yelled,

"My little Clare Bear is growing up." She said laughing, which made me giggle. The rest of the day went by in a blur and before I knew it I was in bed sleeping and dreaming of Eli. Until I was woken up in the morning to my mom pounding on our door.

"Wake up it's time for church." My mom called on the other side of the door causing me to groan as Darcy pulled me out of bed and threw my chruch dress at me.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think of movie night at Eli's? Anyway, I can't wait for tonights episode, I might update later today maybe tomorrow.<strong>

**Hate it?**

**Like it?**

**Love it?**

**Want some more of it?**

**R&R!**

**Love: Kitkat!**


	18. Awkward phone calls

**Hey guys, may I just say the Cake has the worst kissing scenes ever omg I couldn't watch it was gross. Anyway.**

**Dislcamier: I don't own Degrassi if I did Clare and Eli would still be together and Morty would still be alive.**

* * *

><p>Eli's POV<p>

I woke up around noon so I got out of bed and ran a comb through my hair before throwing on a pair of black skinny jeans and a gray t-shirt. I then walked downstairs and saw a note from Cece.

_Baby boy,_

_Ran to the store, be back soon. _

_Cece._

I decided that instead of sitting around the house all day I'd hang out with Clare, I figured she'd be back from church now so I went across the street and over to her house and rang the doorbell. A few minutes later Clare answered still in her church dress, and smiled.

"Hey, come on in." She said standing to the side and motioning me inside. I smiled, walked in, and kicked off my shoes before following her up the stairs to her room, where Darcy was on her bed texting. Once we walked in Darcy looked up smiled and stood up.

"I was just leaving." She said winking at Clare and closing the door on her way, Clare rolled her eyes and giggled. She turned to face me and smiled. We sat in silence for a few minutes before I spoke,

"So, how was church?" I asked awkwardly.

"Fine." She said shrugging. I was about to respond when there was a knock on the door and her mom stuck her head inside.

"Clare-Oh hi Eli," She said smiling, I slightly waved. "I'm going to the store, Darcy is downstairs, I'll be back soon." She said blowing Clare a kiss and shutting the door. I turned to look at Clare who was blushing. I was about to ask why when it hit me. _We're pretty much alone._ I smirked and looked down.

"So." Clare said sighing and looking around the room. "Um, what do you want to do?" She asked turning redder. I smirked and leaned closer to her and whispered,

"It's up to you." She was so red now she kept biting her lip and looking around the room nervously. I chuckled and kissed her, slow at first but it got faster after a few seconds. Soon we pulled away for air, and I could tell my face was probably as red as her's was. As soon as I caught enough air I kissed her again which caught her off guard causing her to fall back on the bed. I smirked against her lips as I heard the door open. I quickly pulled away and sat up, I looked up and could feel myself blush as Darcy stared at us with her mouth open.

"Oh, sorry I just wanted to grab my charger." She said grabbing her phone charger off her nightstand and backing out of the room slowly. I looked at Clare who was laying her on her back with her hands covering her face. I chuckled and pried her hands off her face and pulled her to sit up.

"How are you so calm, my sister just walked in on us making out!" She exclaimed throwing her arms around.

"That wasn't making out," I told her chuckling. "I can show you making out." I told her, she smacked me on the arm giggling.

"Eli!" She cried standing up.

"I should get home." I told her standing up and walking toward the door, I heard her footsteps behind me. Once we reached the door I slipped my shoes on and opened the door walking on her porch with her behind me. Before I walked away I kissed her on the forehead and whishpered,

"See you tomorrow." While turning around and walking across the street. I walked into my house kicked off my shoes and ran upstairs where I plopped on my bed and looked around the room.

* * *

><p>Clare's POV<p>

As soon as I closed the door I turned around to see Darcy standing in the hallway, staring at me with an eyebrow raised. I shrugged and started heading upstairs. Once I was in my room, Darcy walked in a few minutes later and giggled.

"Well." She said gesturing for me to say somthing.

"We kissed. A lot." I told her smiling.

"Yeah, I saw that." She said putting her phone down.

"So, is he a good kisser?" She asked smirking.

"Oh my god! Darcy!" I said laughing and smushing a pillow into my face. I could hear her laughing next to me. She got up and left bringing her phone with her downstairs while I just stared at the wall, and the bed spread. Eventually I got bored and went for a walk, over to Alli's.

* * *

><p>Adam's POV<p>

I was just sitting around playing video games with Drew all day so I decided to go for a walk and possibly see if Alli wants to hang out. I put my controller down and stood to stretch. Drew paused the game a looked at me curiously.

"I'm gonna go for a walk." I told him walking to the door and grabbing my shoes.

"To go see Alli?" He asked amused.

"Maybe." I said opening the door and walking outside only to see Alli and Clare walking down the street past my house. I smirked and jumped down the steps right in front of them. "Hello." I said waving.

"Care to join us for a walk?" Alli asked looking at Clare for approval, she smiled and nodded looking back at me. I nodded and linked arms with them each standing in the middle and just walking.

"Where are we going?" I asked after we crossed the street.

"I don't know, let's just see where we end up." Clare said pulling us to keep going. I shrugged and followed with Alli. Eventually after crossing the 3rd street I didn't know where we were, but Alli unlinked her arm from mine and moved her hand into mine. We walked a little further until we came across a park, where we decided to sit and talk on a bench.

"Where are we?" Alli asked looking at Clare.

"A park." She said.

"Seriously." Alli said rolling her eyes.

"I don't exactly know, but does it matter?" She said laughing.

"Um, it kinda does." Alli said laughing.

"Does thsi mean we are lost?" I asked.

"Maybe." Clare said giggling and looking back the way we came. "I think I know where to go." At this point I was a little worried about where we are, but decided not to worry. We talked for about another hour before Alli stood up.

"I should be getting home." She said while grabbing my hand. We stood up and walked back the way we came and surprisingly we weren't lost like I suspected. We made it back just intime for me to kiss Alli goodbye and tell her I'd see her tomorrow. Clare and I then walked over to her house where we hugged goodbye and said we'd see eachother tomorrow as well. Once I got home I was bored so I decided to call Alli.

"Hello?" She said after 4 rings.

"Hey, it's Adam." I said making her giggle.

"I know, we have Caller ID." She said, I could tell she was probably rolling her eyes.

"I just wanted to call and say hi, I guess, but now I realize I sound really awkward." I told her and I could feel my blush and even though she couldn't see me I rubbed the back of my neck.

"You don't sound awkward, you sound... Cute." She told me giggling.

"Thanks." I said smiling and sitting on my bed.

"Um, well I kinda have to go, so I'll just see you tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yeah, goodnight Alli." I told her.

"Goodnight." She said hanging up while I sighed. Why did I call. That was so dumb! I sounded so stupid. That was so lame! I could tell my face was red as a tomato, I sighed and sat up throwing the phone on the ground and falling back on my bed stareing at the ceiling and pulling my beanie over my eyes.

"Knock knock." Drew said walking into my room.

"Hey." I said looking at him.

"Can I borrow the phone I have to call Bianca." He said looking at the ground and picking up the phone. "What's up with you?" He asked noticing my strange behavior.

"I just made the dumbest phone call to Alli, just to say hi." I told him shaking my head.

"That's normal, I did that a lot when Bianca and I first started going out and I'm sure Eli and Jake will start to too." He said smiling and sitting on the bed. "It's totally normal and tomorrow you and her will laugh about it." He told me getting up and leaving the room. I just sighed and went downstairs for dinner.

* * *

><p>Imogen's POV<p>

After I ate dinner and did my homework, I went on to FaceRange to check if anyone was online and saw that Bianca was. Bianca and I have become like best friend's lately because Clare and Alli are in the same grade and Bianca was always with the guys, so once I came we got to have girl time and talk at lunch instead of listening to the boys talk about comic books. So I deiced to message her.

_ImogenImagines: Hey._

_BeeDeSousa: Oh hey Imogen._

_ImogeImagines: What are you up to?_

_BeeDeSousa: Nothing, I'm on the phone with Drew._

_ImogenImagines: Oh, well if you're busy I can let you go._

_BeeDeSousa: No no it's cool. Drew is talking about Adam and Alli or somthing, honestly I'm not paying attention._

_ImogenImagines: Ha, well what if he asks you a question?_

_BeeDeSousa: Then I'll just say yes._

I was about to reply when my dad walked into the room.

"Imogen it's kinda late don't you think?" He asked causing me to look at the clock on my nightstand. _9:52pm. _

"Uh, not really but I guess I can go to bed." I said shrugging as he walked in and kissed me on the head goodnight and left. I sighed and looked back at the computer screen.

_ImogenImagines: Dad say's it's time for bed._

_BeeDeSousa: Oh ok I think Drew is getting annoyed with me not listening, ha night._

_ImogenImagines: Night._

I sighed and got into bed where I stared at the walls for a few minutes before closing my eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>2 things. 1. This was terrible. 2. It was really just a filler right now until they are back inschool after the dance so this was just a pointless thing I added. 3. I can't believe Clare and Jake's parents are dating I mean me and my dad both watch the show and we saw it coming we just didn't think it really would. 4. I know I only said 2 things but I just had to add 3 so I added 4. Until next time when I acctually put a good chapter up.<strong>

**Hate it?**

**Like it?**

**Love it?**

**Want some more of it?**

**R&R!**

**Love: Kitkat!**


	19. Park

**Hey guys, just incase you didn't know I started a new story called Take A Chance. Check it out! No I will not stop this one I'm gonna work on both. Also the computer I use has been spazzing up a lot so I might not be able to update much but I will as much as I can. Oh Btw I'm so conflicted I'm starting to like Cake but on tonights episode when Eli told Clare she was the hero and such I just... UGH! I don't know I love Eli but I think Jake is better for Clare right now. But it will still be EClare in the story.**

* * *

><p>Alli's POV<p>

I woke up at 6:10 Monday morning, I forgot to set the alarm, but Sav woke me up. I got up and took a real quick shower before putting on a long gray skirt with a pink mini skirt under and a white tank top, I put my hair in a bun and threw on a long sleeved black sweater and white flats before running downstairs and grabbing a water bottle on my way out the door. I speed walked down to Clare's house and was surprisingly the last one there.

"Hey, you're late." Clare said opening the door for me. I smiled while walking in and dropping my bag on the floor, while pulling my long skirt down, took off my sweater and pulled my hair down while pulling my brush out of my bag and brushing it out more before stuffing all my things in my bag.

"Sorry I woke up late." I said once I was done. I turned to face all the boys who were sitting in the kitchen, stareing at me. "Hey." I said sitting down and taking a sip of my water bottle and smiling.

"That was the quickest change I've ever seen." Drew said standing and grabbing his bag off the floor. "Let's go." He said opening the door and walking out followed by everyone else. Adam and I took the middle of the group as usual and held hands talking about random things. I looked to the side and in my peirpheral vision I saw Eli and Clare with their arms wrapped around eachother and all cuddled up, well as much as they could be while walking. I smiled and continued walking with Adam until we reached school and had to split up to go to our seperate lockers, once I got to my locker I noticed that Owen guy from last week leaning against it. I sighed rolling my eyes before I reached my locker and stood infront of him.

"Excuse me." I said gesturing for him to move.

"Can I help you?" He asked smugly smirking.

"You're on my locker." I said pushing him out of the way and opening my locker.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to go out this Friday night?" He asked smiling, while I raised my eyebrow.

"I'm with someone." I told him shutting my locker and turning to face him as the bell rang.

"What boyfriend doesn't know, won't hurt him." He told me.

"Goodbye Owen." I said walking around him and to homeroom. Once I got there I sat next to Clare and started talking to her about Owen, we couldn't stop cracking up about it.

"He asked you out!" Clare said giggling.

"Yeah, and then I said I was with somone and he said what boyfriend doesn't know won't hurt him." I told her as the bell rang.

"Well be careful, you remember what happened with Eli when Fitz asked me out." She said as we walked into the hallway getting ready to part ways.

"Yeah, we had to ditch school." I said hugging her goodbye and walking to English, where I sat next to Adam. "Hey." I said smiling and opening my notebook to a clean page.

"Hi." He said smiling and opening his binder as the teacher walked in and started talking about proper punctuation rules. I acctually paid attention to learn we had to write a short story using as much punctuation in the correct form as we can. I sighed as I started jotting down ideas for my story when the bell rang.

* * *

><p>Eli's POV<p>

After English I walked Clare to the cafe and made sure there were no teachers in the hall before kissing her on the lips and walking to History and greeting Drew and Jake.

"Hey." I said sitting down in my desk with them and talking about the girls.

"Hey, I have an idea." Jake said causing Drew and I to lean in and listen to him.

"What?" Drew asked.

"What if this movie night we acctually went to a movie before going to Alli's?" Jake asked.

"Sure, but what movies are out right now?" I asked looking at him and Drew.

"Captain America**?(1)"** Drew asked.

"Sure." I said looking at Jake.

"Yeah." Jake said as the teacher finally walked into the room. He went on and on about the Revolutionary War until the bell rang. As soon as it did Jake and I practically ran to lunch where Mr. Simpson was there and announced that starting tomorrow 8th grade and 7th grade lunch would be combined and we would all eat lunch after 1st period like the 7th graders currently do. Jake,Bianca,Drew,Imogen,and I were all excited especially me because it meant I could eat lunch with Clare.

"Oh, Bianca, Imogen Friday before we go over to Alli's house we wanted to know if you wanted to go see Captain America?" Jake asked them, they both nodded and continued eating and talking. Once the bell rang we all went our seperate ways to class except Drew and I who headed off to Science.

* * *

><p>Clare's POV<p>

Finally the day was over and I was able to go home and sleep, for some reason I was really tired and I had no homework so I could sleep. I was at my locker when I saw Fitz at one end of the hallway glaring at me, I jumped when I felt someone wrap their arms around me from behind. I turned and saw it was Eli.

"Hey beautiful." He said kissing my cheek and letting me go to let me finish grabbing my things.

"Hi," I said smiling and closing my locker, I looked back and saw Fitz stareing at us and I felt uncomfortable. "Let's go." I said taking Eli's hand and walking out of the school, once we joined all the others we said goodbye to Imogen and Bianca who's moms' were both there to pick them up. The rest of the walk home we talked about our lunch periods being combined starting tomorrow and how we would all sit together. Once we said goodbye to Adam,Drew,and Alli we walked to our neighborhood and I hugged Jake goodbye while he highfived Eli. Eli then hugged me and gave me a kiss before saying bye. I walked into my house and saw my parents and Darcy weren't home, so I went upstairs and laid in bed for a while until I fell asleep. I woke up around _6:30ish _to Darcy shaking me awake and giving me the phone saying it was Alli.

"Hello?" I said groggily from sleep.

"Did I wake you?" She asked.

"Yeah, but it's fine. What's up?" I asked stretching my legs out.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the park?" She asked.

"Sure." I said hanging up and walking downstairs and into the living room where my mom and dad were watching TV. "Mom can I go to the park with Alli?" I said hoping she'd say yes.

"Sure, be back by 8." She told me, while I walked to the door and slipped on my black flats and a coat. I walked out the door closing it behind me and made my way down the park where I saw Alli on the swings. I walked over to her and sat on the swing next to her.

"Hey." She said swinging higher.

"Hi." I said, as we fell into light conversation.

"I just thought of somthing." She said randomly getting off the swing and walking over to the bench.

"What?" I asked following her.

"When the lunch periods switch, we will also have lunch with Fitz and Owen." She said shivering from the wind.

"Oh yeah, haha I can see it now." I said laughing.

"You know what I never asked you?" She asked.

"What?"

"Is Eli a good kisser?" She said giggling.

"Alli!" I said laughing, and then nodding my head. She laughed and smiled. "What about Adam?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah." She said laughing. I laughed, but stopped when I heard moving behind us. I looked at Alli from the corner of my eye and saw her tense up aswell.

"Hi." Someone breathed in my ear making me jump up and whip around.

"You scared the crap out of me, jerk!" I yelled at Jake and Drew.

"That was the point." He said sitting on the bench where I just was. I rolled my eyes and leaned up against a tree.

"So why are you here?" Alli asked them.

"We were just hanging out and heard you talking over here." Jake said smirking.

"How much did you hear?" Alli asked.

"Just that Adam is a good kisser." Drew said laughing. "I'm so telling him!" He said causing Jake and I to laugh and Alli to blush.

"Don't you dare!" She squeaked jumping up. We all talked for a while until we heard more movment.

"I wonder if it's Eli and Adam." Drew said laughing, but stopped when he saw who it was. Fitz.

"Hi, Clare." He said smirking at me.

"What time is it?" I asked Alli who looked at me quizzically.

"_7:45."_ She told me closing her cell phone and putting it in her pocket.

"I have to go home now, bye guys." I said walking away, I soon noticed everyone except Fitz was following me. Muttering 'Me too'.

"What we can't all have a civil conversation?" Fitz called out.

"No!" Drew yelled back. "I'll walk Alli home, Jake you take Clare." He told us all while he and Alli crossed the street. I turned around and saw Fitz just watching us all and smirking, until Jake pulled my arm.

"Don't even look back." He said as we reached our street.

"Ok." I said walking next to him as he started kicking a can on the sidewalk.

"Don't worry, I won't tell Eli, he freaks out enough as it is." He said hugging me bye as I walked in my house and kicked my shoes off.

"Honey, your dinner is on the stove." My mom called to me as I walked in.

"K." I called back walking into the kitchen and grabbing my plate and sitting at the table to eat. Once I finished eating I walked to my room where I put my green fuzzy pj's on and fell asleep. Again.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm having writers block for this story, so if anyone has any suggestions on this story, feel free to let me know.<strong>

**Hate it?**

**Like it?**

**Love it?**

**Want some more of it?**

**R&R!**

**Love: Kitkat!**


	20. Oh boy

**Hello! Sorry it took so long for me to update this chapter I've been busy with my new story and other than Fanfiction I've been shopping for school. Anyway, I don't want to bore you with excuses. Onto the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or the messed up characters on the show.**

* * *

><p>Bianca's POV<p>

I woke up late, so I was in a big rush to get ready for school, I threw on my gray skinny jeans, a blue tank top, and my long gold neacklace. I ran down the stairs where I threw my shoes on and grabbed my bag telling my mom to hurry up.

"Coming!" She called from the kitchen walking into the hallway, where she looked in the mirror on the wall and finished putting in her pearl earring. "Ready." She said grabbing her car keys off the counter and walking out the door. I walked behind her closing the door and hopping into the pasenger seat, while we drove in silence.

Once we got to the school, I got out of the car without saying goodbye, neither did she. I rolled my eyes turning and watching as the car drove out of sight, but smiled as I saw Imogen getting out of her dad's mini van.

"Hey." She said running up to me and smiling, we hugged and waited on the benches for everyone else to show up. A few minutes later Owen and Fitz showed up.

"Hey, Bi." Owen said sitting next to me and wrapping his arm around my shoulders. I shot Imogen a look that implied 'Ew'. She laughed and stood up. She was about to say somthing when somone cut her off.

"Hand's off!" I looked over to see Drew jogging across the street while the others walked quickly behind him. Jake quickly ran up to Imogen and I heard him whisper,

"You ok?" She smiled and nodded.

"Hey, man just having a conversation." Owen said putting his hands up in serender and standing up, walking over next to Fitz.

"I told you man, they can't even have a civil conversation, with us. Right, Drew?" He asked looking from Drew, to Clare,Alli,and Jake, then back to Drew.

"What does he mean?" I whispered to Drew, who was now next to me with his arm wrapped around my waist.

"Last night, I just tried to have a civil conversation, with Clare, but Drew wouldn't let me." He told us, causing me to look at Drew questionably and Eli, to glare at him.

"Let's just go." Alli said pulling Adam up the steps. Jake followed pulling Imogen inside. And then there were 4.

"Bye." Clare said to Fitz, trying to pull Eli, with her, but he wouldn't budge.

"Clare, Bi, go inside." Drew told us gently pushing me toward the steps. I looked back at Clare who was now right behind me walking into the building.

"Oh God." She muttered walking into the building. Once we were inside we saw everyone else watching from behind one of the dark tinted doors**_.(1)_**

"What are they doing?" Adam asked.

"Drew told us to go inside." I said while Clare shrugged and watched, we were all trying to read their lips, but they were talking to fast. Then all the sudden they were all up in eachothers faces yelling.

The bell rang but no one moved. Fitz smirked at Eli and bumped shoulders with him as he walked inside the building, where he looked at us all and winked at Clare and walked away. Owen walked in quickly after and looking at Alli before continuing down the hall.

"What the hell!" Adam said once he was out of sight. We all ran outside to Drew and Eli who looked pissed.

"Um?" Jake said causing them to focus their attention back on us.

* * *

><p>Drew's POV<p>

Once Bianca and Clare were inside the school Eli glared daggers at Fitz.

"Fitz, I mean it. Stay. Away. From. Clare." He growled emphasizing each word into individual sentences.

"What are you gonna do about it Emo boy?" He asked smirking.

"And while you're at, it back off Bianca." I told Owen. He smirked and chuckled.

"I'm not after Bianca, I'm after what's her name. Alli." He said grinning. I hissed and got up in his face.

"Leave Alli and Adam alone." I told him.

"What are you gonna do about it?" He asked laughing and looking at Fitz and Eli who were just glaring at eachother. The bell rang but nobody moved.

"Face it guys, 2 hot girls, won't stay in your group their whole lives. By the end of the year, they won't even remember your names." Fitz said. Eli growled and took a step forward.

"After school, behind the Dot." Eli told Fitz. I looked at Owen and raised a brow offering the same.

"See you then." They both agreed bumping shoulders with us as they walked by. A few seconds later I heard Adam yell,

"What the hell!" And soon they were all outside.

"Um?" Jake asked pulling the attention to him.

"Wanna skip?" I offered pointing in the direction of the mall.

"Sure." Bianca said conciously while looping her arm through mine.

"Any other takers?" I asked, everyone just shrugged and nodded while we headed to the mall. It was a bit of a walk so we walked in silence until Clare finally asked.

"What happened?" She said stopping and putting her hands on her hips. We all stopped and everyone looked at Eli and I.

"Nothing." Eli said looking anywhere but her eyes.

"Elijah." She warned raising her voice.

"I just told him to stay away from you, Drew said the same for Bianca, we found out Owen likes Alli, and then we agreed to." He drifted off.

"To?" Clare asked gesturing for him to go on.

"Fightafterschool." He said so quick while yawning I wasn't sure anyone understood him, but obviously Clare did.

"You idiot's agreed to fight them after school?" She yelled hitting Eli on the shoulder and glaring at me.

"Wait Owen likes Alli?" Adam yelled.

"Yeah." I told him.

"Has he flirted with you?" He asked her.

"A little, not really, Bianca saved me." She said nodding. He sighed but wrapped his arm around her pulling her closer to him. She smiled and giggled. I looked at Bianca to see her glaring at me.

"You'll get murdered." Jake told us wide eyed.

"Thanks for your support, it's very appreciated." I growled at him.

"Why? We can all take care of ourselfs you know?" Clare asked obviously pissed.

"Yes, but as your boyfriends and best friends we have to protect you." I told her looking at Jake and Adam to back me up.

"Yeah." Jake said shrugging as Imogen hit him on the stomach.

"By getting in fist fights with harmless kids?" Alli asked, scoffing.

"It's our way of saying we care." Jake told her.

"Ok, who's side are you on?" Imogen asked laughing.

"I'm not picking sides I think it's dumb that they are doing this but I agree, its for the right reasons." He said putting his hands up in defence.

"Where is the fight?" Clare asked.

"Oh, no you can't come." Eli told her.

"What about me?" Bianca asked looking at me and giving my her puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry Bi." I told her she scoffed and turned her back to me. "We don't want you to get involved, you'll only try and stop it." I told her grabbing her waist from behind.

"Eli." Clare hissed.

"Clare." Eli warned.

"Fine." She said walking back and shooting Alli,Bianca,and Imogen looks. They all nodded and started to follow.

"Where are you going?" Jake called after them.

"Back to school, if you guys don't want us there, we won't be there, and we can make it in time for second period." Clare called back as they started running back. I looked back at the guys. Adam and Jake shrugged running after them.

"Now what?" I called.

"Your fight not ours." Adam called laughing while Eli scoffed.

"Now what?" I asked Eli.

"Let's go to the mall and the Dot, after school." He told me walking again.

"You're still gonna fight them?" I asked shocked. I thought he'd say no.

"Clare, just needs to calm down. I'm tired of Fitz, messing with her." He told me. I shrugged but agreed to it.

* * *

><p>Clare's POV<p>

Once we made it back to school we snuck in while Jake and Adam caught up a few minutes later.

"Hey." They said. I wasn't mad at them, they aren't fighting anyone after school today.

"Do you know where the fight it?" Alli asked.

"No, but I know how we can find out." Jake told her nodding his head in teh direction of Fitz who was leaning against some lockers listening to his Ipod. Everyone looked at me, I sighed and nodded walking over to him.

"Hey Fitz." I said walking over and leaning on the locker next to his. He pulled one out ear bud and smiled at me.

"What an honor, Clare is talking to me without me having to come find you." He said laughing.

"I have a question." I told him.

"Yes we can go out." He said smirking, while I raised an eyebrow.

"That wasn't it." I told him.

"Then what?" He asked looking confused.

"Where is the fight, with you and Eli after school?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Behind the Dot. Make sure you're there to cheer me on." He said walking away as the bell rang.

"Behind the Dot." I told them as I walked back to them and we all ran to second period.

**x X x**

Once it was lunch time Eli and Drew were no where to be found but we just ignored it.

"They probably went to the mall." Jake said. I'm glad our lunches got put together so we can all hang out.

"So what?" Bianca said shrugging and taking a bite of her sandwhich. I was pissed to I mean, I know Eli is overly jealous but I never learned why. And we can take care of ourselfs we are girls and we know a way to end things without violence. We laughed and continued eating our lunch and talking if we would show up for the fight.

"Clare are you gonna go?" Bianca asked as we walked to my locker from the cafeteria.

"No." I told her shaking my head. "I don't want to see Eli get his butt kicked." I told her.

"Way to have faith." She said laughing.

"No offence but Fitz is bigger than Eli and could crush him." I told her closing my locker. She nodded and headed to her class.

**x X x**

Finally the day was over and I could go home, once I went outside I met up with everyone and said goodbye to Bianca and Imogen who were going home. Alli had agreed to go with Adam and Jake to the fight and report back to me. I hugged them all goodbye and looked at Adam.

"If they live, tell them they are both idiots." I told him laughing as I walked down the street and everyone else walked the other way.

* * *

><p>Adam's POV<p>

Once we made it to the Dot we ran to the small allyway behind it and saw Drew and Eli sitting on some dumpsters waiting.

"Hey, you're here." Eli said smiling and jumping down.

"Where are the girls?" Drew asked Alli, who shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Imogen, didn't think it was worth her time and Clare and Bianca don't wanna see you get killed." She told them.

"Oh and Clare said you're both idiots." I added in. Eli sighed and looked behind me and glared, I turned and saw Fitz and Owen walking toward us, ready to fight. I took Alli's hand and pulled her to the wall where we stood, Jake went to the other wall and we watched as they all stared at eachother.

_Oh God, this won't be good._

* * *

><p><strong>This is not my best chapter. Sorry I didn't put the fight in yet, that's next time. Until then.<strong>

**Hate it?**

**Like it?**

**Love it?**

**Want some more of it?**

**R&R!**

**Love: Kitkat!**


	21. Fight

**Hey guys, so school is starting Wednesday so I might not be able to update that much :( Anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi.**

* * *

><p>Jake's POV<p>

They all stared at eachother for a few minutes before Fitz spoke,

"Are we gonna do this or what?" He asked smirking and looking at Adam,Alli,and I on the side lines. He sighed and looked back at Eli. I could tell he wanted Clare to be there so she could watch him probably kick Eli's ass.

"Let's go." Drew said throwing the first punch. I think Owen must have zoned out because he didn't even try to block it. Owen stumbled a few feet back but caught his balance. They all stood in silence for a moment before all hell broke loose. The next thing I know Eli is on the ground with Fitz hovering over him pounding on his face. I think I heard a crack...

Drew on the other hand was beating the crap out of Owen. I was almost hit by Owen when Drew threw him against the wall I was leaning against so I shuffled to Alli and Adam's side. While I was walking over to them, I guess I didn't notice Eli flipped Fitz and himself over and was pounding Fitz harder (If possible.) then he was. Alli was obviously freaked out, and I could tell by the way she was holding Adam's arm for dear life almost.

"Maybe you should take her home." I whispered in his ear. He looked down at her and wrapped his arm around her waist. He then looked back at me and shook his head.

"I'm not letting her walk home alone, and I'm not leaving them." He said gesturing toward the fight. I was about to reply when I heard a big cracking sound, I cringed and looked back to see both Eli and Fitz had bloody noses and Eli was still on top of Fitz. I then looked at Drew who was now under Owen, but wasn't giving up the fight.

"Me either." I said. "Dude if this doesn't end soon, I'm just gonna drag them out of here." I told him, while he nodded in agreement. I looked back over and saw Drew kick Owen where it hurts 'causing him to fall off him and giving Drew the chance to stand and get back on top. Finally Adam and I shared a look and walked over to where they were. I grabbed Eli and he grabbed Drew, we both peeled them off but they weren't giving up the fight.

"That's enough!" I yelled causing Eli to get up and dust himself off. "Dude, your lip is busted. Cece will kill you." I told him, I looked over and saw Drew and Adam glaring at eachother. Fitz and Owen stood up both looking pretty beat up, I knew they would all probably have black eyes, busted lips and maybe a broken nose or two when we got back to school tomorrow. They threw some last glares at eachother before Eli and Drew finally turned around and started walking back.

"You're dead Goldsworthy!" We heard Fitz call but ignored it, then we heard,

"See you tomorrow cutie!" Owen called after Alli, she scoffed and grabbed Adam's hand before he could run back and hit him.

"What are you going to tell your parents?" Alli asked them clearly annoyed.

"Mom is gonna flip." Adam told Drew throwing his hands in the air.

"Cece won't care." Eli said shrugging. I just shook my head and we all walked back to Drew and Adam's neighborhood. Alli didn't stop at her house though so we all looked at her odd.

"I'm going to Clare's." She told us causing Eli's eyes to go wide.

"Please don't!" He begged grabbing her shoulders. She just huffed and kept walking. I laughed and said bye to Adam and Drew while wishing Drew luck with his mom. Once we reached our neighborhood I said bye to Eli and Alli while walking into my house.

* * *

><p>Alli's POV<p>

Once Jake walked inside, I started walking across the street but was stopped by a hand on my wrist. I turned to face a worried Eli.

"Alli-" He started but I put my hand up silencing him.

"I think she will find out tomorrow anyway, and she told me to report back to her." I told him.

"But-"

"No." I said running across the street and knocking on the door, I turned and saw Eli run in his house as fast as he could.

"Alli come in." I heard behind me, I turned to see Mr. Edwards at the door.

"Thank you." I said walking in and taking my shoes off before heading up to Clare's room, where I found her and Darcy each reading books. Clare looked up and me and sighed before sitting up and preparing for whatever news I brought her.

"I'll-uh just go." Darcy said walking out of the room and closing the door behind her.

"So." She said as I sat down next to her.

"I think there will definetly be some black eyes, busted lips, and broken noses. If it helps, Eli and Drew won." I said laughing awkwardly at the end. She smiled and shook her head.

"They are so dumb." She said laughing.

"I know, what are you gonna do tomorrow?" I asked.

"I don't know, I'm not in the mood to talk to him right now." She said stretching her arms.

"This is Eli we are talking about, he's gonna try and talk to you." I told her and she sighed.

"I know." She said laying down.

"Well, I should probably go home." I told her standing up and smoothing out my skirt. She nodded and stood giving me a quick hug before I walked out of her bedroom and down the stairs. I said goodbye to Darcy and walked out the door and down the street toward my house.

* * *

><p>Eli's POV<p>

After being lectured by Cece and Bullfrog for an hour I finished cleaning up my nose and cut lip, and asked if I could go to Clare's. They said yes and I was out the door. I knew Clare wasn't gonna be happy, but I wanted to see her. I got there and knocked on the door and Darcy answered. She smiled and welcomed me in. I kicked off my shoes and ran upstairs and into Clare's room.

"Darcy-" She started before looking up and seeing me.

"Hey." I said taking a seat on her bed. She wasn't paying attention to my words, but rather my busted lip and the black eye starting to form.

"Hi." She said quietly looking from my lip to my eyes. "Are you ok?" She asked swiping her thumb under my lip.

"I'm ok, it helps that I won." I say trying to light the mood and smirk when I see her fighting back a smile.

"How's Drew?" She asked looking down into her lap.

"He's fine, but my question is, Are we?" I asked bringing my hand to her chin and tilting her head up so she'd look at me.

"I guess, just please don't do it again." She said sighing.

"I won't, I promise." I told her pressing my lips to hers. She didn't respond for a moment but eventually kissed back. After a few moments she lightly pushed me away.

"You should probably get home." She told me smiling.

"I don't want to." I pouted wrapping my arms around her and pulling her to me.

"You have to, it's a school night and my parents wouldn't let you stay." She said laughing. I nodded and stood while she walked me to the door, we both stepped on the porch and looked at eachother in silence.

"So bye." She said awkwardly.

"See you tomorrow." I said kissing her lightly, and pulling away. I walked back across the street and into my house where I ran up the stairs and into my room where I went to bed.

* * *

><p>Imogen's POV<p>

I woke up to my dad knocking on the door and telling me I over slept, so I got out of bed and brushed my hair and teeth, then threw my black skirt and purple top on before running downstairs and putting my flats on. I looked at my dad and he was right behind me grabbing the car keys. We hopped in the car and started driving toward the school. Once we were there I saw Bianca and Drew sitting on a bench talking and Drew had a small black eye.

"Hey." I said walking up to them. They both looked at me and smiled.

"Jake and everyone else went inside." I smiled and nodded before heading inside and to my locker where I saw Jake leaning against it.

"Hey." He said kissing me on the cheek and pushing himself off my locker.

"Hi." I said spinning in my combo. "What happened at the fight?" I asked pulling my English binder out.

"Drew and Eli won, but both have black eyes and Eli got a pretty bad busted lip." He said then stopped to laugh before continuing, "You should see Fitz, he has a broken nose and huge black eye. Owen just a little bruised up." He said laughing. I smiled.

"Has he talked to Clare." I asked referring to Eli.

"Yeah, last night he went to her house. Their cool." He said wrapping his arm around me as we walked into homeroom. We each sat down in two seats in the back and talked for a few more minutes before the bell rang. Jake and I both walked into our English class where we listened to the teacher go on and on about our _'Romeo and Juliet' _project coming up, I wasn't paying attention anyway. Once the bell rang we ran into Alli as she was heading toward lunch.

Once we got to our table I was happy to see everyone smiling and getting along, and I saw Jake poke Eli's black eye causing Eli to punch Jake in the stomach and everyone else to laugh. Jake,Eli,Adam,Alli,and Drew started to go into detail about the fight and how cool it was to watch.

"I know we had to pull them off of them." Jake said laughing and patting Drew on the back. Jake then looked up and saw somthing that mad him laugh like crazy and all of us stared at him.

"What?" Alli whispered, but he just pointed to the front of the cafe. Where Fitz stood talking to a group of his buddys, I then noticed the tape on his nose along with his big and when I say big I mean BIG black eye. We all started laughing at him and high fiving Eli except Clare. I could tell she wasn't comfortable talking about this so I decided to change the subject.

"So what time is 'Captain America' this Friday?" I asked causing Clare to smile.

"I think there is one at 4:00ish." Eli said as he put his hand over Clare's. She giggled and kissed his cheek. I shook my head and laughed.

"I hear it's a kick ass movie." Adam said doing a karate chop on the table, thus banging his hand on the top and him to yell, "OW!" We all started laughing at him and fell into conversation about Friday.

"Hey." Clare said grabbing everyone's attention. "You don't think Owen and Fitz will try to get like revenge or anything on you guys for yesterday, do you?" She asked seeming worried. I honestly didn't think of that, though I don't think anyone thought of that.

"I guess we didn't think ahead." Drew said laughing.

"We'll just have to keep our eye's peeled." Alli said shrugging.

"I guess." Clare said sighing and falling into conversation with Eli.

**x X x**

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. So once I got home I did my homework and went to the Dot. Once I was there I saw Clare and Alli talking about who knows what.

"Imogen over here." Clare called after I got my chocolate milkshake. I nodded and walked over to their table. Once I sat down I fell into their conversation about the boys, we talke all about them and how Adam was going to Alli on a personal one on one date Saturday night.

"Where do you think you'll go?" I asked.

"Maybe the abandoned church." She said shrugging.

"How romantic." Clare giggled. We were all talking when we saw one of Fitz's friends walk in. We all watched as he made eye contact with each of us and made his way to our table. He slid in next to Clare and smiled.

"Fitz say's to tell your boys it isn't over yet, it just started." He said getting up and smirking while walking out the door. I sighed.

"Will they ever stop this crap?" I asked clearly annoyed.

"No, all the boys we hang out with are hot heads." Alli said laughing. We were talking about random things when Alli's cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?" She asked, she sighed and said, "Ok." Then shut her phone. "I gotta head home." She said grabbing her things and standing up we all agreed and stood with her, walking out the door. We all hugged goodbye and went our seperate ways. Once I got home I ate dinner, took a shower, and went on FaceRange, where I saw no one was on. So I just went to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>I did not like this one, anyway, I can't wait for Monday. The last week, I'm sad though but I think I'll live. Until next time.<strong>

**Hate it?**

**Like it?**

**Love it?**

**Want some more of it?**

**R&R!**

**Love: Kitkat!**


	22. Break up? JK!

**Hey guys, how are you? Just wondering, random I know. Anyway I'm back in school, I just started 8th grade woooooo! So I won't be able to update on each story as much as I did this summer. Sorry:'( Anyway.**

**Disclaimer: In now way what so ever do I own Degrassi.**

* * *

><p>Drew's POV<p>

I was woken up Thursday morning by Adam barging in and ripping the covers off my body.

"We're late!" He yelled grabbing my arm and dragging me off the bed. I fell on my butt on the floor and stared at him in shock. I shook my head and laughed.

I yawned and jumped off the floor and ran into the bathroom to brush my teeth while rolling on some deodorant. I then ran out of the bathroom and threw on some basketball shorts and a blue t-shirt before running downstairs to see Adam frantically trying to tie his shoes. I chuckled and threw on my converse while grabbing my bag and ran toward the door.

"Come on." I told him looking at my wrist as if I had a watch. He sighed and stood running out the door with me right behind him.

We ran all the way to Clare's hoping they hadn't left yet. As soon as we got to the door they opened it and started walking out with Alli and Eli both on the phone talking.

"Oh they just got here, thank you, bye." Eli said shutting his phone and putting it in his pocket.

"Ok, feel better soon." Alli said at the same time shutting her phone.

"There you two are!" Clare exclaimed shutting her door and walking over to us. We were both panting and nodding our heads. Alli giggled walking over to Adam and wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Whowereyoutalkingto?" I asked all jumbled together and in one breth as I was still trying to catch mine.

"Your mom." Eli answered.

"Bianca." Alli answered.

"Our mom?" Adam asked as we started walking down the sidewalk.

"Yeah, Alli was panicing 'cause you weren't here yet and made me call to see if you were both dead." He said in a sarcastic tone making Alli go red in the face and smack his shoulder. Adam pulled her back and kissed her cheek.

"What did Bianca say?" I asked turning my focus to Alli.

"She's sick, and isn't coming to school today." Alli said as we walked. Well my day is ruined. I sighed and walked in silence with Jake at the front of the line for the rest of the walk to Degrassi.

* * *

><p>Alli's POV<p>

Once we got to school I said bye to everyone and made my way to my locker where I saw Owen leaning on the one a few down from mine. Once I came into his vision he grinned and walked over to my locker as I spun in my combo.

"Hey." He said, but I just ignored him. Once I grabbed my things and shut my locker I turned away and started heading down the hall to my homeroom. "Oh the silent treatment." He called running up beside me and grabbing my arm to stop me. "What's bothering you? Boyfriend, bestfriend, brother, parents?" He guessed, it was then I noticed just how bad Drew had beaten him up and I mentally chuckled.

"You got in a fight with my boyfriends brother and gave him a black eye." I hissed as I continued to walk, I saw Eli walk across the hall but before he was out of sight he turned his head in my direction and I shot him a look saying 'help.' He nodded and put on a fake smile while running over to me and wrapping his arm around me shoulder.

"Alli, Adam's been looking all over for you, I'll bring you to him." He said in a fake sweet voice as we walked down the hall and turned the corner. Once we were out of ear-shot I started cracking up.

"Thanks." I said giving him a side hug and walking into homeroom sitting next to Adam in the back.

"Why you so giggly?" He asked.

"Owen was bothering me and Eli helped me out." I told him with a slight chuckle, he seemed uneasy when I mentioned Owen but slightly chuckled along side me as the bell rang signalling 1st period.

**x X x**

Finally it was lunch time and we were all sitting there talking about what movies we were gonna watch Friday. Drew wasn't talking much, and honestly I knew it was because he was bored without Bianca.

"How about comedy?" I suggested after we had been arguing over action vs. romance for like the past 10 minutes.

"It's your house, your pick." Adam said putting his hand over mine which was on my knee under the table. I blushed and looked away.

"_'Zombie Land'?"_ I suggested focusing back to everyone. They all nodded and then we started arguing over pizza toppings. Clare,Eli,Adam,and I wanted peperoni. While Drew,and we all knew Bianca would want cheese. Jake and Imogen both wanted spinach which was somthing I never understood. How could someone like spinach at all, let alone on their pizza?

"How about 1 of each jeez." Clare suggested after another 5 minutes or so.

"Fine." They all agreed.

"You better eat." I told Jake and Imogen laughing.

"We will." Jake said, he was looking around the room for a few minutes before he looked back and kissed Imogen for a few minutes even, until finally Drew made some fake gagging noises.

"Hey, you're only doing that, 'cause Bianca isn't here if she were you'd have your tongue down her throat." Jake responded laughing.

"Well cool it on the PDA." I said as I got up to throw my lunch out.

**x X x**

Once school was over I went outside and met up with Eli while we waited for everyone else to come join us. Jake and Imogen both stepped out of the school holding hands and kissed eachother goodbye before she hopped in her dad's car and drove off. Jake then came over to join us and we waited as Drew walked out with his hands dug in his basketball short pokets. As we waited for Clare and Adam to come out we looked at the enterence to the school and saw Fitz and his gang talking and laughing.

Fitz broke his attention from the group as Adam and Clare walked out of the school laughing. He then looked at the two of them walking down the steps and whistled at Clare as he checked her out. She scoffed totally disgusted and walked over to us all and took Eli's hand that was clenching into a fist.

"Calm down." She whispered in his ear before kissing him on the cheek. A light blush cascaded across his face and he smiled at her before wrapping his arm around her and glaring at Fitz as we walked down the sidewalk toward our neighborhoods.

We all fell into light conversations with eachother as we walked, I could hear Clare and Eli whispering at the end about him promising not to fight Fitz. I also heard Jake and Drew in front of us talking about Imogen and Bianca, while Adam and I talked about tomorrow night.

"So does this mean I get to share the couch with you this time?" He asked in a joking tone. Only two people can fit on my couch and it would normally always be a girl so it would be a first time thing.

"Yeah." I said catching him off gaurd. "You let me share yours with you so I'll share mine with you. Just this once." I added in a teasing tone.

"Are you saying we will break up after this week?" He asked in mock hurt putting his hand over his heart.

"Why yes I am. You catch on fast." I giggled slapping his chest.

"I can't believe this, we are gonna break up." He said a little too loudly catching everyone elses attention. Drew and Jake stopped dead in their tracks and turned to us. Eli and Clare stopped as well and were stareing at us in shock.

"You're breaking up! Adam what did you do?" Drew asked. We looked at eachother and started cracking up.

"Guys we were just kidding around jeez." I told them giggling.

"See." Adam said catching me off gaurd when he placed a gentle kiss on my lips. We slowly pulled back and I could tell I was probably blushing like crazy. I could hear Clare whisper a soft 'awwww.'

"You had me worried bro." Drew said smacking him upside the head.

"Why does it concern you so much?" Jake asked him.

"Because Adam is my brother and Alli is one of my best friends so, I-I don't know." He said throwing his hands up causing us all to laugh.

"Ok well lets get home before our parents worry." Clare said as she started walking again. Soon we were all at my neighborhood and Drew,Adam,and I broke off to walk to our houses. As we reached mine I hugged both boys and kissed Adam goodbye before walking inside and going to my room to work on my math homework.

**x X x**

Before I knew it, it was 11pm so I decided to put on my pj's and head to bed. As I layed down all I could think about was Adam. It just dawned on me that I like him, really really like him. I mean I know we are dating and I've told him I liked him but I think I like him more than a girl my age should. I'm only 13 for goodness sake. I just sighed and closed my eyes falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah. Anyway. Until next time.<strong>

**Hate it?**

**Like it?**

**Love it?**

**Want some more of it?**

**R&R!**

**Love: Kitkat!**


	23. Dot

**Hey guys, ugh im so busy in school if its a plus that im ahead of my whole english class well yeah. Anyway does anybody read books by Sarah Dessen. She is my favorite author right now. Anyway I can tell I'm boring you guys so on with the story.**

* * *

><p>Eli's POV<p>

I woke up early on Thursday morning and got ready in only a few minutes before heading over to Clare's around when Alli normally would. I knocked on the door and she opened the door looking surprised to see me.

"You're early." She said closing the door as I walked in.

"I know, I wanted to see you." I told her kissing her lips chastly before there was another knock on the door and Clare opened it revealing Alli. She looked at me and nodded walking in and talking to Clare while pulling off her long skirt and sweater revealing a short jean skirt and a red tank top.

"Ok so _'Captain America' _at 4, then back to my house, order pizza watch _'Zombie land' _then what?" She asked putting her clothes away as Jake walked in the door without knocking.

"Hi." He said sitting next to me and we did our handshake.

"I don't know we can play man hunt?" Clare suggested looking at Jake and I and we were now every interested.

"Yeah!" Jake said nearly jumping out of his seat.

"Fine, bring flashlights." She said as Adam and Drew showed up and we all walked out the door and toward the school. I wrapped my arm around Clare's shoulders and she leaned into my side.

"So man hunt?" I asked. "Don't worry, I'll protect you from anything that is out there." I whispered in her ear. She giggled and nudged me.

"Cocky much?" She asked.

"Duh." I replied as made it to the school seeing Imogen and Bianca laughing about somthing on the benches. We went over to them and said hi before all going our separate ways to homeroom.

* * *

><p>Jake's POV<p>

After going to Imogen and I's lockers and to homeroom we sat in our desk's in the back and were just talking about random things.

"So what is man hunt anyway?" Imogen asked tilting her head slightly.

"Well it's like flashlight tag," I told her. "one person has a flashlight and everyone else has to hide then try to get to base without getting tagged.**(1)**" I told her as the bell rang.

She nodded and smiled as we stood and made our way to English class across the hall. Once we were seated in the class the teacher came in and started talking about a new asignment we would be working on. I wasn't paying attention because I was passing notes with Imogen.

_Dot after school? Before the movie?_

_-J_

_Would be be joined by I don't know  
>Alli,Clare,Bianca,Drew,and Eli? :)<em>

_-I_

_Well, I thought maybe we could all hang out,  
>if you want...<em>

_-J_

_Sure._

_-I_

_It's a quadruple date. :)_

_-J_

"Mr. Martin, Ms. Moreno is there somthing you would like to share with the class?" I heard snapping me out of mr thoughts. I looked up at Mrs. Moore**(2)** and she did not look pleased with us.

"No Mrs." Imogen said before I could answer. She narrowed her eyes and shot us a glare before turning back to the board. We both looked at eachother and chuckled before finally paying attention to the board.

**x X x**

"So Dot, then movie, my house, '_Zombie Land'_, and man hunt." Alli said going over the order of tonights events at lunch time. We all nodded and fell back into our little conversations with eachother. Imogen and I were just sitting in silence looking around the room and I caught some of the other conversations going on at the table.

"...protect you." Drew was saying placing his arms around Bianca as she rolled her eyes and shot Alli a look making her giggle. I then tuned into Eli,Adam,and Clare's conversation in which they were arguing about a comic book.

"...you just don't get it Clare." I heard Eli say shaking his head. Adam nodded in agreement and then tuned out of their conversation and into Alli,Bianca and Drew's. I just laughed shaking my head and talking to Eli and Clare.

"Clare you have to at least read the book." I told her as Eli closed it and slid it across the table and toward me. I picked it up and flopped it down in front of Clare. "Give it a try." I told her.

"I would if this were acctually a book, this is basically a magazine." She said flicking it at Eli who sighed and put it in his bag.

"Next time we hang out, you are going to read a comic book." He said pointing his finger in her face, in which she lightly bit. "Ow." He said pulling it back while Clare smirked at him.

"Baby." I mumbled under my breath but just loud enough for Clare to hear me and giggle.

"Give me the comic." I heard from next to me and I looked to see Imogen with her hand out streatched to Eli. He looked at me and I shrugged while he dug the comic out of his bag and handed it to her. She opened it and read the first few pages before flipping it closed and giving it back to Eli.

"Well?" Clare asked after taking a sip of her water.

"It's not bad." She said shrugging. "You should read it." She said as Eli and I both looked at her and shouted,

"Ha!" While pointing at her.

"Maybe." She said as the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. We all got up and threw our trash out before heading to our next classes.

**x X x**

Finally it was the end of the day and we all met outside while waiting for Bianca and Imogen to tell their parent's they didn't need a ride home.

"To the Dot!" Drew said pointing in the direction of the coffee shop as Imogen and Bianca walked back over to us. We all laughed and nodded while walking toward the Dot all falling into conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>So this was mainly a filler chapter. I'm have slight writers block with this story, sorry. There should be a new chapter up of Take a Chance tomorrow. Anyway until next time.<strong>

**Hate it?**

**Like it?**

**Love it?**

**Want some more of it?**

**R&R!**

**Love: Kitkat!**


End file.
